skater boy
by vife uchihax
Summary: SasuSaku. un grupo - hulk rosado - cubito de hielo - andante - amor - enfermedades - granja descontrolada -animales - salvajes - skates - venganza - muchas parejas -- igual a pobres idiotas
1. la primera vez que te vi

Hola soy **VIFE UCHIHAX **y queria decirles que hice este fic con mucho cariño para los fans de esta pareja ( que son muchos n.n), y que claro lo disfruten mucho.

**Disclaimer: yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en ser la dueña de Naruto. **_La autora se lamenta diciendo ''por que no soy Japonesa u.u''._

* * *

(occ) Skate boy (el chico cabeza de trasero de gallina)

Sakura era una "tierna" joven de 16 años, que era una gran bailarina. Pero dentro de su ternura se ocultaba un gran secreto, su bipolaridad que saldrá a la luz algún día… bueno acortemos la historia y digamos que llego ese día, o sea hoy.

Un día como cualquier otro, después de clases, Sakura vio a un chico un "poco" extraño apoyado en una muralla, con un skate al lado (N.A. sas era un skate boy rockero). Sak sin darse cuenta se detuvo y se quedo observándolo. El se dio cuenta y dijo…

-Que me vez – el chico levanto la mirada y Sakura pudo ver que sus ojos eran rojos con tres comitas negras.

- ¬.¬ - Ella le miro con una ceja enarcada – Quítate esa porquería de los ojos pareces un inadaptado social!!

El se quedo mirándola unos momentos – Hmp… a ti que te importa, además son verdaderos – la miro y dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría – no como tu pelo (N.A: listo cavo su propia tumba… adiós al uchiha sex simbol). En ese momento a la "frágil" chica se le comenzó a marcar la vena de la frente y la rodeo un aura asesina.

- Perdón – susurro con la mandíbula tensa – haber si te atreves a repetirlo inadaptado con corte de trasero de gallina afeminado.

- Que le paso… la "rosadita" se enojo… uy que miedo… y que vas a hacer, ¿"atacarme" con tus zapatillas de ballet? – Se burlo con el ceño fruncido. La chica enfadada se acerco a el, y con un movimiento ''feroz'' le metió sus dedos en sus ojos arrebatando con ellos los lentes de contacto que llevaba Sasuke.

- Con que eran reales ¿eh? – le dijo al chico que estaba agonizando en el piso.

- Que te pasa #"€%$& hija de #¬€ piip!? Casi me dejas ciego, devuélveme mis lentes de contacto AHORA!!

- Eres un pobre idiota… mejor me voy – estaba comenzando a caminar cuando "alguien" la toma del brazo y la obliga a darse vuelta, vio quien era, y era el chico "inadaptado" que estaba de rodillas que la había sujetado. Cuando levanto la cabeza, y ella pudo ver sus por el anterior ataque y eran negros como la noche y brillantes por haberle metido sus dedos en sus ojitos.

Nuestra "rosadita" se sonrojo, pero como todo empieza, termina, aunque esto fue en tiempo record!!

- ¡¡¡Loca de patio, devuélveme mis lentes de contacto!!!

- Suéltame insecto repugnante – Sakura hizo un "adorable" movimiento lanzando a Sasuke. 5 metros en el aire hasta que se azoto en una muralla. – Grrr… - y Sakura se va a paso apresurado a su hogar.

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

Sakura iba caminando al instituto, y cuando llego se junto con sus amigas: Ino, Ten-Ten y Temary. Luego de conversar un tiempo, todas se fueron al salon de clases y siguieron conversando hasta que toco la campana. Cuando se fueron a sentar en sus puestos, llego su tutor, Hataque Kakashi.

-Buenos dias clase – saludo su profesor – hoy dia tenemos una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Afuera, Sasuke estaba esperando que lo llamaran para presentarse en su nuevo curso… bueno en realidad su ex-curso. Pero de repente escucho que alguien venia corriendo. Sorpresivamente ve en una esquina a un rubio que se le hacia conocido. El rubio (Naruto) cuando lo vio intento frenar, pero como venia tan rápido no pudo y chocaron, y con el golpe la puerta del aula se abrió y ambos cayeron al suelo (N.A: Naruto encima de sasuke).

La sala estaba en completo silencio al ver esta imagen, de repente todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Hinata que se sonrojo (N.A.: mal pensada y todos creian que era inocente O_o). hasta que kakashi dijo:

- Bueno, aquí esta la sorpresa – sonrrio el profesor.

- Naruto… que buena bienvenida!! – se burlo Ino, mientras Naruto se quitaba de encima de su nuevo compañero apresurado.

- Con razon me parecias conocido, sigues siendo el mismo idiota – le dijo Sasuke ya levantado y con su pose niño presumido. Naruto comenzo a analizarlo hasta que hablo emocionado.

- TEME!!! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia – saludo Saruto.

-Hmp… - sonriendo de lado.

- Naruto, sientate y callate – mando kakashi – bueno volviendo al tema – continuo – Alguno ya lo conocen… el es Sasuke Uchiha que vuelve a integrarse en el instituto. – Todas las chicas lo veian con corazones en los ojos hasta que una mas osada grito.

- Cuidate las espaldas wachon por que, como estas, te violo! – mientras lo veia a los ojos de la chica osada y pelirroja era Karin.

- Karin sientate!! – regaño kakashi.

Sakura, que estaba durmiendo placidamente mientras escuchaba musica, hasta que fue movida violentamente y despertada por Ino.

- Que te pasa? – suspiro adormilada y enojada con su compañera mientras apagaba su ipod.

- POR FAVOR MIRAA!!! – le dijo Ino apuntando al frente y Sakura le hizo caso… pero lo que vio la dejo callada hasta que grito.

-TUUUU!!!!!!!!!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado n.n, el proximo cap. lo pondre la proxima semana espero que se ayan divertido.

Por cierto este es mi primer fic y acepto correcciones ortograficas por que sinceramente apesto en Lenguaje ¬.¬ y claro dejen REVIEWS MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!

Jane n.n ...


	2. segunda vez que te veo y ya te odio

Capitulo 2

- Tú!!! - al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, dejando a toda la clase en silencio. Sakura lo apuntaba con el dedo. Sasuke con un tic en el ojo dijo

- Hulk rosado devuélveme mis lentillas!! – enojado

- Todavía quieres esas porquerías – preguntó enfadada – Además las bote al basurero – menciono tranquila.

- Que hiciste que!? – gruño furioso - Eres una tarada, me costaron muy caro!! – dijo y Sakura lo miró dudosa.

- Caros!?- pregunto con duda – Pero si cuestan un dólar en la feria – mientras Sasuke se quedaba callado.

- Que bueno que se estén haciendo amigos – Mientras sonreía amablemente – Y como son tan amigos se van a sentar juntos – ordenó

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo – No me voy a sentar con ella/ él!

- Ino siéntate al lado de Sai – ordenó Kakashi , y Ino cumplió las ordenes contenta – Sasuke siéntate donde estaba Ino – dijo – Sasuke, hazme caso – y luego Sasuke enfadado cumplió lo que se le pedía, y se tuvo que sentar al lado de Hulk versión rosado, mientras que ella lo atravesaba con la mirada.

Así pasó una larga clase ignorándose mutuamente y corrían pequeños riachuelos de saliva que caían de las chicas que observaban a Sasuke.

Hasta que toco la campana y Sakura se levanto y cuando iba a sacar el bolso del gancho este estaba enganchado, y ella tiró más fuerte, cuando se soltó ella había hecho tanta fuerza que el bolso "voló'' por los aires y ''aterrizó'' en la frente de Sasuke, el cual se cayo con asiento y todo, con un lindo y hermoso cacho en la frente y cuando se levantó Sakura le dijo:

- Ay '' Sasukito'' desde cuando eres un unicornio por que no me lo dijiste – con burla notoria en su voz, con un toque de melosidad.

- Cuál es tu problema, acaso eres enferma mental, no te acuerdas que fuiste tú la que me golpeo – gritó enfadado.

Las chicas que veian pasmadas a Sakura por lo que dijo Sasuke , porque jamás creyeron que una ''tierna'' bailarina de ballet fuera tan… agresiva.

- Tranquila Saku no tienes por que golpear al ejemplar de dios griego - dijo Ino mientras detrás de ella todas babeaban ( N.A. literalmente).

- Ustedes no saben como nos conocimos! – chillo Sakura mientras todas sus amigas la veían sorprendidas.

- Sakura Haruno hay alo que no nos hayas contado – preguntaron serias y en eso Ino con los ojos abiertos como platos grito:

- Con razón estabas más gorda estas EMBARAZADA y ÉL es el padre… pobre de mi Saku… - mientras lloraba dramáticamente. Nadie hablaba y pasaban la mirada así :

- Sasuke.

- Sakura.

- Abdomen de Sakura. Sucesivamente.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar y decían " si es verdad esta más gorda'', entre muchos otros.

-_Debo ponerme a dieta _¬.¬ - dijo el inner de Sakura. Luego de pensar eso un grito la trajo de vuelta al mundo.

- Maldito desgraciado, dejaste embarazada a mi mejor amiga – mirando feo a Sasuke – Y tú Sakura no sabes que existen los anticonceptivos!?

- Eh! Naruto yo no…- Hablo Sakura pero…

- Perra te metiste con mi prometido – chillo enojada Karin.

- Que te pasa ni te conozco – respondió Ssasuke.

-Ya basta!!... que entre yo y este idiota…- apuntando a Sasuke –…pasa nada lo odio desde el primer momento desde que lo vi (N.A.: Oh… que romántico ¬.¬)

Después de esto el "gran'' apoyo de Sasuke salió a relucir con todo su esplendor:

-Hmp…-

- Pero si estas más gorda…- dijo Ino.

- Gorda – susurro aterradoramente pero audible – Pero no embarazada- con el mismo tono, mientras ocultaba su mirada con el flequillo del pelo mientas todos pronunciaban un "Ah…'' general.

Al terminar el recreo:

… Bueno como les iba diciendo vamos a tener un paseo a una granja, y con este paseo van a hacer un trabajo con respecto a los animales y los cuidados que se deben tener con ellos, pero deben elegir uno en especial, yo daré los grupos.

Suiguetsu y Karin "mierda" por parte de ambos

Naruto y Hinata "bueno…" por Naruto y sonrrojo por parte de Hinata.

Gaara y Lee "…" por parte de Gaara y " que se encienda la llama de la "juventud" (N.A: ya que decir quien?)

Temari y Tenten "si!" dicen Temari y Tenten.

Shikamaru y Neji "que problemático por parte del vago y "…" por Neji.

Ino y Sai "Siii!" por parte de Ino y sonrisa falsa por parte de Sai.

Kiba y Matsuri "Grrr…" por parte de ambos.

- Ahora la parejita feliz… Sasuke y… - los dejo Kakashi en suspenso

- _Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, por favor te juro que le doy un beso a Lee pero yo no …- _Rezaba **Sakura en su mente.**

-_ No por favor que no sea ella es lo único que pido y claro mis lentes de contacto…-_Rezaba también Sasuke.

- Y Sakura – termino Kakashi sonriendo.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- gritan ambos y Sasuke dice:

- No quiero terminar hospitalizado!! O.O

- y tú crees que quiero estar con un afeminado como tú – le grito Sakura.

- Oye, no es afeminado, pero tú no eres quien para hablar monstruo rosado- chillo Karin.

- Como me dijiste, porque no te vas al prostíbulo de donde viniste_ le devolvió Sakura.

-Cállate copia fallada de Hule – grito Karin.

-Repítelo si te atreves – susurro Sakura.

- Co-pi-a , fa-lla-da de hulk- deletreando cada silaba mientras Sasuke recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior.

**Flash Back**

_[…]_

_+-Perdón – susurro con la mandíbula tensa- repítelo si te atreves inadaptado, corte de trasero de gallina afeminado._

_- Que le paso, la "rosadita" se enojo, uy que miedo…y que vas a hacer "atacarme" con tus zapatillas de ballet.- La chica enfadada se acerco a el, y con un movimiento "feroz" le metió los dedos a los ojos arrebatando con ellos los lentes de contacto […]_

**Fin Flash Back **

- Oh no, la va a matar, que en paz descanse – dio su pésame con compasión. Ambas se lanzaban rayos por lo ojos mientras se observaban mutuamente, hasta que:

- Ahora vamos a ver cual de las dos aguanta más – gritaron.

-Uh esto se va a poner bueno hay que llevar palomitas de maíz – dijo Tenten a lo que los demás asintieron.

- ¡Hagan sus apuestas! - grito Kiba con unas rifas.

- Apuesto veinte dólares al Hule rosado – apostó rápidamente Sasuke, Todos lo vieron sorprendidos por la cantidad apostada.

- Estas muy confiado no crees – le hablo Neji.

- Nadie vivió lo que yo viví – respondió con tono lúgubre en un rincón hecho pelota moviéndose adelante y atrás con un aura negra mientras todos lo veían con una gotita en la nuca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Al Terminar las clases OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El grupo más feminista existente de toda la clase, caminaban havia un parque conversando amenamente, hasta que salió un tema interesante a los cinco minutos de comenzada la caminata.

- Sasuke no ha cambiando la única diferencia s que esta mejor que antes – dijo Ino mientras todas tenían corazones en los ojos, menos Sakura, claramente

- Lo mejor de todo es que los "Sexy boy's" se volverán a reunir ¡ahh…! (suspiro de amor).- menciono Tenten

- Pero lo que tienen de sexy lo tienen de imbéciles – corroboro Temari. Sakura que las veía con un signo de interrogación encima su cabeza.

- ¿Sexy… Boy's… de que mierda están hablando? – pregunto confundida.

- ¿¡No sabes quienes son!? – le "pregunto" "amablemente y sin gritar" Ino.

- Tienes razón… ella no sabe quienes son, llego después… que Sasuke-san se fuera- dijo Hinata.

- ¿Bueno me pueden decir quienes son? – pregunto de nuevo Sakura.

- Ellos son…

**Continuara…**


	3. Comenzo el tormento

**Capítulo 3**

**Comenzó el tormento:**

_-Ellos son_…

- ¿Son? – preguntó Sakura.

- Sakura no nos presiones, cuesta decir sus nombres sin imaginar cosas depravadas – regaño Tenten.

- Te lo diremos de peor a mejor – dijo Temari.

- Naruto – numero Ino – El idiota cabeza hueca numero una de la ciudad – agrego mientras Hinata la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Shikamaru – siguió Temari – Un genio vago – gruño al final.

- Sai – continuo Ino – aunque tenga sexo dudoso esta bueno y le gusta el arte (espero ser su musa) – pensó al final.

- Gaara – dijo Temari – como sabes mi hermano gemelo, es serio, frío, peor que una estatua.

- Neji-niisan – Tartamudeo Hinata – es serio y como sabes es mi primo.

- Es un genio, considerado así por toda su familia, aunque sus padres murieron en un accidente… es un idiota. – dijo Tenten – es un ególatra de mierda – completo recordando capítulos de su vida.

- Y por ultimo, redoble de tambores…¡Sasuke!, es rico, inteligente, sexy, serio, cuerpo de infarto, deportista, pero a veces es…como decirlo… extraño – dijo Ino.

- ¡Pero es uno de los mejores pedazos de carne que he visto en toda mi vida! – chillo Tenten.

- ¿¡Que!?¿¡Ese imbecil!? – grito Sakura.

- Ah… no me vengas a decir que no te gusta, por que vi como le mandabas miradas furtivas en clases – ataco la ojicelestes con picardía.

- Si falta que te grabemos – corroboro Temari.

- Si…- confirmo Hinata.

- Que les pasa, están locas – les gruño Sakura mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos

-_ ¿¡Será verdad lo que me dicen!?No…no creo, ellas solo alucinan – _pensaba Sakura.

- Bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema – tartamudeo Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semana se paso muy rápido, llego el viernes y también el día del paseo, todos los alumnos esperaban ansiosos el comienzo del paseo.

- Estoy emocionado, quiero ver como van a aguantarse Sakura y Karin – comento Naruto.

- Si va a estar bueno – coincidió Kiba, y cuando todos llegaron, vieron pasar al bus en el que supuestamente se iban a ir, que era muy grande y cómodo, de lujo con asientos semi-cama, con servicio al asiento, etc…

- ¿Oigan, ese no es nuestro bus? – pregunto Gaara.

- Si, parece… - dijo Neji mientras veían como el bus desaparecía del camino.

- No – les respondió Kakashi – ¡hay que ser rurales!

- ¿A que se refiere con rurales? – pregunto asustada Sakura.

- ¿Si, a que se refiere? – preguntaron todos a coro exigiendo una respuesta.

- A que… - menciono tranquilo su tutor – nos iremos caminando **(N/A: ¿¡como puede estar tranquilo!?... como que el también tiene que irse caminando con todo el sol… además mas flaite(ordinario(uhhuuu(paréntesis!!( locura mia(tengo problemas)))))…)**

- ¡¡Que!! – Gritaron todos - ¡Como se le ocurre!

- Si, entonces ¿para que pagamos tanto? – pregunto irritado Sasuke.

- ¡Por las camas! – respondió el peliplateado. Después de decir esto Kakashi separo a sus alumnos en grupos de a tres para que se vallan juntos caminando o haciendo dedo.

* Karin – Konan – Suiguetsu.

* Sasuke – Sai – Naruto.

* Lee – Neji – Gaara.

* Sakura – Ino – Tenten.

* Temari – Matsuri – Hinata

* Shikamaru – Chouji – Kiba

**(N.A: y otros grupos que no le interesan a nadie). **

- Ahora que ya están hechos los grupos tienen que llegar haciendo dedo a caminando – Les dio las opciones el "mejor" tutor de la historia.- Ahora me voy caminando, creo que es la mejor opción.

- Yo me voy en auto – dijo Karin, a lo que Suguetsu la miro divertido.

- ¿Y como se supone que vas a conseguir un automóvil en este "desierto"? – le pregunto.

- Con técnicas femeninas – respondió Karin diciéndole a Konan que le ayudara.

- No creo que sea tan difícil hacer dedo – exclamo Naruto.

- ¡Si!, ¡hay que hacer esta aventura!¡Hay que encender la llama de la juventud! – grito Lee.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ****Cuatro horas después OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Muy bien, retiro lo dicho – se desanimo Naruto.- ¡Esto parece una carretera fantasma! – exclamo con calor.

-Miren viene un camioneta – chillo emocionada Karin – Yo me voy a ir en el – y paro el camioneta mostrando su pierna, a lo que todos la vieron con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Solo puedo llevar a tres – dijo amablemente el granjero – pero, se tendrán que ir en la carga.

- Muy bien, nos vamos – dijo Karin – Konan, Suiguetsu muévanse... ¡adiós perdedores! – y se subieron en la camioneta sin mirar la carga. Cuando el automóvil se alejaba, se escucharon gritos desesperados.

- ¡No se me acerquen! – se escucho un chillido de la pelirroja.

- ¡Bestias, no me toquen! – un grito de Suiguetsu, con otros que se perdían con la distancia…

- Pobres… - susurro Sai.- No quiero saber que hay en esa camioneta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ****Diez minutos después OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Miren, ahí viene un camión – dijo Sasuke – Este es nuestro.

- ¡No se vale! Las damas van primero - dijo Sakura ya aburrida

- Yo no veo ninguna – se burlo Sasuke y justo el camión se detuvo y les abrió la puerta

- Solo puedo llevar a dos personas, pero si se van apretaditos caben tres – dijo el conductor de una manera… demasiado afeminada.

- Tienes razón, vete Sasuke – accedió burlándose el grupo de Sakura mientras los demás, menos el grupo de Sasuke que veían al camionero con miedo, terror y preocupados por su integridad física, ahogaban a risas.

- Muy bien chicos súbanse que nos vamos, no tengan miedo que yo no muerdo – menciono riéndose el camionera con una sonrisa perturbadora. En eso se subieron al camión… y comenzó la tortura – Me llamo John, pero para los chicos lindos como ustedes, me llamo Inocencia.

- O_O…mierda… ¿en que me metí?... – pensó Sasuke

- Me van… a violar – pensó Naruto perturbado.

- No seria mejor irme… caminando – murmuro Sai

- Oye, tienes los labios un poco secos – le dijo el hombre afeminadamente a Sasuke - ¿Quieres brillo? ¡Es delicioso! Tiene sabor a fresa. – le dijo mientras lanzaba besitos al aire.

- _tengo miedo, ¡Me quiero ir! _– pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Con los o****tros OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Miren un camión! ¡Ese es nuestro! – Dijeron Tenten y Lee al mismo tiempo – Grr… es mió – se gritaban.

- Lee no te preocupes, váyanse ustedes – le sonrió calidamente Sakura

- ¡Gracias Sakura! – Le dijo Lee, pero al darse vuelta vio la razón por la que Sakura le había cedido el camión, era…un… camión de… basura.

- Bien, quienes se van – pregunto con rudeza el conductor y antipáticamente. Y… todos señalaron a Lee, Gaara y Neji mientras que los últimos dos fulminaban a sus compañeros con la mirada – Oye ustedes, cabeza de fósforo, bicho verde raro y el principito afeminado, si quieren irse de aquí cuélguense rápido o me voy - gruño molesto el hombre. Estos se subieron y se aseguraron de los fierros que van a los lados un poco dudosos y cuando el camión se movió, todo el olor a basura los dejo mareados por el olor tan asqueroso y putrefacto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Con los o****tros OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Justo cuando el camión de basura se fue, llego un bus, en el cual se subieron todos los que estaban allí y se fueron por el camino mas corto hasta la granja. Mientras se iban, vieron que desde el camión cayo una mancha verde, pero no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta y luego de eso doblaron y lo perdieron de vista…

**CONTINUARA****...**


	4. Comenzo el tormento p2

**Espero que les guste este capitulo por que estaba un poco falta de inspiración pero al final lo logre terminar a tiempo, la verdad es que sta muy chistoso, esprero que les guste!**

**Dejen reviews porfavor siii ;). bueno espero que lo disfruten y lo más seguro es que actualize el proximo viernes o sino el sabado pero nada más OK.**

- Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

bueno con esto les presento el capitulo...

* * *

**Comenzó el tormento parte 2**

Cuando el bus llego a la granja, todos se bajaron del bus emocionados, hasta que vieron el paisaje que aparecía frente a sus ojos...

- ¿Esto se supone... que es... la granja? – murmuro Matsuri observando el paisaje hasta que se toparon con Kakashi que estaba sentado en un tronco leyendo su librito pervertido.

- Me estaba aburriendo – comento el profesor - ¿no creen que se demoraron mucho? – interrogo.

- ¡Si pero tuvimos que esperar el bus? - contesto Ino.

- Y si que se demoro – corroboro Sakura – Pero ¿esto es la granja? – inquirió.

- ¡Si! ¿no creen que es un buen ambiente? – exclamo contento

- ¿Buen ambiente?.... pero, si esto es un desierto – Le grito Tenten apuntando el paisaje que era seco, casi desierto, y en el medio de todo esto, una granja un poco... desecha y mal cuidada, una casa y un granero de un gran tamaño. Habían unas gallinas sueltas, hacia mucho calor, se estaban asando. Hasta que sintieron el ruido de un motor y unos gritos que reconocieron…

- Esa parece ser Karin – balbuceo Hinata.

- Ahora sabremos por que gritan tanto – manifestó Chouji.

- Yo no se ustedes pero yo creo que Karin grito por que habia algo, que no se, pero los asusto – opino Shikamaru.

- Yo no quiero ni saber lo que hay allí – pronuncio Temary. Mientras tanto todos observaban como se estacionaba el camión y el conductor salía y abría la puerta de la camioneta.

- ¡Finalmente! – chillo Karin saliendo completamente sucia del camión.

- ¡Aire, aire puro! – hablo mientras aspiraba apuradamente Suigetsu con las rodillas un poco flectadas y con las manos en sus rodillas, completamente sucio.

Luego se vio salir a Konan de forma relajada con iguales condiciones que Karin y Suiguetsu, o sea muy sucia, esta camino hasta que llego al tronco donde estaba sentado Kakashi. Se sentó allí cerca hecha bolita meciéndose.

Todos los miraban callados hasta que fueron a ver lo que había en la maletera de la camioneta y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

- Son… cerdos – pronuncio Hinata. Sakura miro a Karin sonriendo maléficamente y con esto todos tuvieron un escalofrió.

- Karin, por que estas contenta de salir de allí, solo estabas teniendo una pequeña reunión familiar.

- Callate – gruño entre dientes la pelirroja.

- Por favor Sakura, evitemos problemas – la regaño Kakashi.

Sin poder hacer mas comentarios, pudieron darse cuenta que se les acercaba un camión, que se les hacia familiar. El camión se paso un poco de los limites de la granja pero vieron claramente como Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se lanzaban horrorizados del camión y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, hasta que se detuvieron.

- Adiosito chicos, llámenme – y les lanzo un beso "Inocencia" (John). Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió en su columna. Luego de esto todos corrieron hacia los tres pero quedaron paralizados.

- Porque tienen brillo en los labios y están con las uñas pintadas… fucsia – les pregunto Ino un poco asustada.

- Sasuke, pensaba que eras gay… pero ahora me lo comprobaste – se burlo la ojijade – Les voy a cantar su canción favorita, esto va por ustedes Sasuke, Sai y Naruto – respiro profundamente y canto de una manera espectacular – Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay… valor, a la luz, si eres un gay tu, cuéntalo… - iba a proseguir pero la detuvieron.

- Ya, ya… ya entendimos – gruño Naruto.

- ¿Pero que les paso? – pregunto Hinata.

- Bueno, esto fue lo que paso… - Comenzó Sai.

**Flash-Back**

Ya dentro del camión…

- Oye tienes los labios un poco secos – le dijo a Sasuke – quieres brillo, es delicioso, tiene sabor a fresa – decía mientras lanzaba besitos al aire.

- _Tengo miedo me quiero ir_ – pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- _Bien, ya que estoy al lado de la puerta, me voy a lanzar y dejare a Sai y a Sasuke y yo me salvare_ – ideo un plan el rubio. Pero cuando intento abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba trancada, forzaba la puerta inútilmente, pero no se abría. Intentaba desesperadamente hasta que Sai le pregunto.

- Que pasa Dobe – y el ojiazul lo miro aterrorizado.

- La puerta… esta… trancada… - murmuro en su oreja – no podemos salir de aquí – siguió pero ahora temblando.

- Mierda… - le contesto – al menos se que saldremos con vida… creo – En eso el camionero prende la radio y justo esta dando la canción "If you wanna be my lover" de Spice girls.

- ¡Chicos! ¡amo esta canción, es de lo mejor! – Chillo "Inocencia" – Se las dedico a ustedes – y les guiño un ojo- Los chicos se tensaron completamente e Inocencia comenzó a cantar.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Y siguió cantando hasta que la canción termino - ¿chicos les gusto como canto? – Pregunto mientras los miraba - ¿Qué les pasa, tienen frió? ¿Por qué tiritan? – Inquirió - Si quieren para darles calor podría darles un abrazo de oso.

- ¡¡NO!! Quiero decir – intento arreglar – no te preocupes, gracias, estamos bien – dijo Sasuke mientras movía las manos de un lado para el otro.

- Que pasa con esas uñas – los miro el camionero con los ojos muy abiertos – que les apuesto que nunca se han pintado las uñas… pero que horror (N/A: Recuerden que siempre habla como afeminado). Ahora abran esa guantera, ahí hay pinturas de todos los colores.

- ¡Esperas que me pinte las uñas, eso es de mujercitas, y yo soy un macho! – Gruño Sasuke molesto.

- Macha… - le corrigió Sai

- Cállate idiota – le contesto - ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Hasta mi abuela es mas varonil que tu.-

- Acaso tu abuela es travestí – se burlo Sai. Naruto no se entrometía porque todavía tiritaba por lo de la canción.

- Ya chicos, paren de pelear, ¡y si no se pintan las uñas ahora, paro en este mismo momento el camión y yo se las pinto! – amenazo "Inocencia" y a los tres les quedo claro que si no lo hacían, el cumpliría su amenaza.

**Fin Flash-Back**

- ¡¿Mentira que le hicieron caso a un gay?! – inquirió incrédulo Kakashi.

- ¿Desde cuando que esta aquí? – chillo asustada Ino

- Bueno, bueno sigan – les dijo Chouji

**Flash-Back**

- Sasu-Chan, Sai-Chan, ustedes son unos genios para pintar uñas, desearía que ustedes me pintaran las mías.- felicito Inocencia – pero tu Naruto, ¿Qué hiciste? Saltaste en un pie mientras pintabas tus uñas – después de eso hubo un gran silencio hasta que…

- Miren, estamos llegando – dijo Sai.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – pregunto Naruto ilusionado.

- Oigan, ¿no quieren pasar a mi casa tomar un poco de té? – invito el camionero mientras se pasaban un poco de la granja.

- ¡¡NO!! – grito Naruto que comenzó a patear frenéticamente la puerta, hasta que con una muy fuerte la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Si! – chillo Naruto con Sai mientras se preparaban para saltar.

- ¡Esperen, vivo cerca! – y el camionero atrapo a Sasuke de la muñeca. Este intento soltarse para lanzarse hacia fuera y lo logro, pero Inocencia se quedo con su pulsera rockera de $20 dólares…

**Fin Flash-Back**

- Y eso fue lo que paso – concluyo Sasuke.

- ¡Que horrible! ¡Como ese travesti se atrevió a tocar a mi Sasuke! – chillo Karin.

- Que no soy tuyo, ni si quiera te aguanto – le contesto el pelinegro.

- Si Karin, nadie te quiere – se divertía Suiguetsu con la pelea.

- Cállate fracasado – y se pusieron a pelear.

- Perra

- Deforme

- Prostituta

- Travesti

- Zorra

- Afeminado – y seguían peleando hasta que Sasuke se harto.

- Cállense, estoy harto de ustedes – gruño muy molesto Sasuke por todos los gritos que disturbaban su paz, con esto todos se quedaron callados. Pero lo que Sasuke no sabia, es que no iba a durar su paz…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOContinuaraOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO asta **

Vayan preparándose… pues este es recién el comienzo…

* * *

Y? como les pareció? de3jenme reviews para mejorar cosas o para decirme que les gusto bien y si quieren conversar con migo mi meil es...

bueno adios :)hasta el próximo capitulio!


	5. El huaren asecino

**¡Hola! Antes de empezar con mi capitulo 5, quiero darles mis agradecimientos a:**

**-"setsuna17" (la primera en leer el fic) **

**-**** "Sandriitaw" (ciber amigui) **

**- "I LOVE SASUSAKU" **

**- "tenia 56" }**

-"**Buttlerfly Comte****" **

**-"pame". ****Gracias por dejar reviews y leer mi fic :).**

**Para las que no saben, el ****virus anta**** es un virus que transmiten los ratones y que es fatal.**

"**Huaren" es lo mismo que decir ratón o rata de gran tamaño.**

**Bueno este es mi capitulo 5 dedicado con toda mi alma en horario de clases:P, bueno espero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten.**

**p.d.: no me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos.**

**El huaren asesino **

- Bueno, ya esta bien, agarren sus maletas y entremos a la granja – les ordenó Kakashi. Todos agarraron sus maletas obedientemente hasta que Konan dijo:

- Oigan, ¿no falta gente? – todos comenzaron a mirarse hasta que se dieron cuenta de quienes faltaban.

- Con razón sentía que me faltaba algo – comento su tutor – Pero díganme ¿Quiénes faltan?

- ¿Que clase de profesor es usted? ¡ni si quiera sabe quienes son los que faltan! – Le grito Tenten enojada.

- Cálmense – les dijo tranquilo – Ahora díganme quienes faltan.

- Me sorprende que lo dejen ser profesor ¬¬ - le gruño Kiba

- Faltan Neji * Gaara * Lee – dijo finalmente Ino.

- Ah, eran ellos… me iría si no estuvieran Neji y Gaara – comento el peliplateado.

- ¿A que se refiere? – Pregunto Temary – o sea que si solo estuviera Lee lo dejaría.

- No, claro que no – dijo – Lo buscaría una o dos horas y si no lo encuentro en ese lapso, lo daría por perdido – dicho esto sonrió, todos lo miraban, pero en su pelea, no se dieron cuenta que el camión en donde venían sus compañeros había llegado.

- ¡Bájense rápido! – les gruño el camionero. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos, fue que del camión solo se bajaron Neji y Gaara – Adiós y… suerte – y se fue rápidamente. Todos se acercaron pero…

- ¡Ughh! Que hicieron ¿se bañaron en la basura? Huelen horrible – les dijo Tenten tapándose la nariz - ¿y que les paso en la cara? Están rasguñados…

- Parece que no se hubieran lavado en meses, y que le paso a tu polera Neji, esta rota y tiene rasguños – apoyo Temary a lo que todos asintieron, incluyendo a Hinata. Al pelirrojo y al pelicafe los atravesaban con las miradas.

- Ahora quiero que me digan donde esta Lee – les inquirió el peliplateado. Neji miro a Gaara y este le asintió, pero le dijo con la mirada que no iba a hablar. Neji suspiro profundamente y comenzó a contar lo sucedido.

**Flash-Back**

Ellos estaban agarrados en los fierros de los lados, aguantando el mal olor.

- Tranquilícense, vean el lado bueno – les animo la rana verde de ojos saltones y ellos lo mataron con la mirada – podría ser peor.

- ¡¿Peor?! Nada puede ser peor que esto, voy a oler horrible… con lo que gasto en bálsamo (acondicionador) – grito Neji, pero esto último lo murmuro.

- Pero si estamos bien, además llegaremos antes – seguía animando.

- Solo cállate – rezongo el pelirrojo. Pero algo llamo su atención, algo se movía entre las bolsas – Oigan se mueve algo.

- Tienes razón – dijo Neji.

- Debe ser el viento – Dijo Lee – Pero ahora ¡encendamos la llama de la juventuuuudddd! ¡Ahhh! – grito la rana verde cuando vio que desde las bolsas apareció un roedor de gran tamaño y comenzó a atacar a Neji rasguñándolo hasta que Gaara tiró del huaren, pero "sin querer" cayo en Lee, quien desesperado comenzó a gritar desesperado intentando quitárselo de encima y lo lanzo a Gaara, que también comenzó a tirar del huaren hasta que nuevamente se lo lanzo a Lee… pero la rata llego con mucha potencia, lo que llevo a que Lee se cayera del camión intentando sacárselo de encima. Luego al caer comenzó a rodar por el suelo y sus compañeros comenzaron a llamar al camionero, pero este al parecer no los escuchaba y ya era demasiado tarde.

**Fin Flash-Back**

- ¡Un huaren! ¡Tienen que vacunarse contra el virus anta! ¡Se pueden morir! – grito Sakura.

- No, nosotros somos fuertes – dijeron a coro.

- Bueno, espero que Lee este vivo o que llegue, que sea la voluntad de dios – dijo Kakashi con gesto triste – Ahora entremos – todos agarraron sus cosas y esperaron en el pequeño balcón de la granja, hasta que Kakashi les dijera que entraran a los 10 minutos cuando todo estaba preparado.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos preocuparnos mas por Lee? – dijo en tono bajo Hinata.

- No, no te preocupes, va a llegar vivo – dijo Shikamaru – Además, nadie secuestraría a algo como el (N/A: sin ofender).

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Hinata (N/A: totalmente fuera del personaje)

- ¡Chicos! Ahora les presentare a la dueña de la casa – Les anuncio el peliplateado. Luego una puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, el pelo negro canoso y una sonrisa un tanto extraña en la cara – Ella se llama Tamako y es la dueña de la casa, salúdenla

- Hola Tamako-San – la saludaron todos.

- Hola, pero no me digan Tamako-San, solo Tamako – les permitió.

- ¡Si! – a coro.

- Oh, pero que jóvenes mas apuestos – dijo la cuarentona y se acerco a Sasuke y a Gaara y les toco el… trasero – Son muy duros, moldeables y musculosos – todos estaban completamente callados hasta que…

- ¡Vieja pervertida! Ahora voy a tener que cuidarme la retaguardia – grito Naruto.

- Bueno, bueno no nos fijemos en pequeñeces – dijo el tutor.

- Pero si son muy grandes – comento la mujer, haciendo que todas las chicas se fijaran en esa parte posterior del cuerpo, diciendo:

- Tiene toda la razón del mundo, debe ser por el ejercicio.

- Ya tranquilícense – les decía el peliplateado

- Bueno, ahora les mostrare sus habitaciones – dijo Tamako mientras miraba fijamente a Gaara y a Sasuke. Luego se esto, la mujer comenzó a caminar pero se extrañaron al ver que salieron de la casa, era medio día, hacia mucho calor y estaban muy cansados. Finalmente llegaron al granero que se encontraba cerca, estaba en muy mal cuidado y justo en la puerta había un agujero.

- Esperen, ahora abro – dijo Tamako mientras abría un ¡candado! La puerta ni si quiera tenia manilla, ¿Cómo iban a salir?

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir si la puerta no tiene manilla? – pregunto Matsuri

- A no tienen porque tener manilla, aquí hay horarios, Aquí se levantan a una hora y se acuestan a otra hora, si no salen, se pudren dentro hasta la noche y si no entran se quedan afuera – les advirtió - ¿verdad Kakashi?

- Completamente… ¿después me mostrara mi habitación verdad?

- Claro que si mi súper modelo ¡ahora vean su nueva casa por tres hermosos días! – y abrió las puertas de su nueva casa, que parecían que se fuesen a caer y chirriaba mucho, todos se acercaron a ver pero rápidamente se alejaron al ver que algo salía volando del granero.

- ¿Eso era un murciélago? – pregunto Ino.

- No quiero saber…- le respondió Tenten murmurando atónita mirando su "hogar", que en el centro tenia un barril oxidado, que tenia leña alado y salía un fuerte olor a gasolina.

- El fuego sirve para la calefacción y para que duerman mejor (N.A: dormir mejor mi abuela ese olor a gasolina los va a dejar K.O, y sin neuronas) – les dijo dándole poca importancia, nadie acoto a nada, solo miraban el interior del granero. – Pero pasen, no sean tímidos. Vean la casa y ordénense… luego reúnanse cerca del corral de los cerdos, vamos a hacer una divertida actividad – luego Tamako se fue con Kakashi a la casa y comenzaron los comentarios.

- Esto es una basura, como se supone que vamos a quedarnos aquí – dijo Karin

- Los cerdos duermen en mejores condiciones que nosotros – añado Suiguetsu.

- Se supone que por esto pagamos tanto – dijo Sasuke enojado mirando las camas, si es que se podían llamar así, por que mas parecían unas tablas con sabanas y habían dos donde solo había una plancha de madera, que por lo que se veía, no aguantaría mucho el peso de una persona.

- ¡A elegir camas! – grito Tenten y agarro la mejor cama de todas y todos corrían desesperados buscando alguna cama que se le podría llamar decente menos Sasuke, que no reacciono y se tuvo que quedar con una de las dos camas que eran las planchas de madera, sin colchón.

- Grr… - gruño Sasuke enojado – voy a dormir muy mal.

- Bueno, todos saben que cama es de quien, a si que ¡a explorar! – dijo Sakura. Todos comenzaron a ver hasta que…

- ¡Vengan todos a ver esto! – dijo Temary con voz temblorosa y llegaron todos donde estaba ella y se quedaron callados.

- Eso se supone que son las…

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado. Para las que quieran saber, voy a tener como avatar el mapa de los recorridos de estos chicos :E, o sino buscare una menera de que puedan verlo.

Bueno lo que quiero decirles es que voy a hacer un concurso se trata de que les voy a hacer una pregunta y quien de la respuesta más ingeniosa va a aparecer en una de los capitulos, pero tienen que decirme si les gusta la idea Ok bueno nos leemos...

Chau!!!!XD


	6. La peor tortura

Espero que les guste mi capitulo 6, dedicado para todas ustedes

- Naruto no me pertenece

**La peor tortura**

- Eso se supone que son las…

- Las duchas… - completo Chouji

- ¡¿Cómo esas van a ser duchas?! – grito Ino mirando las "duchas", que eran de madera débil. Habían 5 duchas y tenían unas puertas que tapaban desde el cuello hasta los pies. Una de las duchas ni si quiera tenia puerta, si no una sabana clavada con un clavo y la puerta de una de las duchas se abría misteriosamente y, claro, todas chirriaban. Pero lo peor, era por donde salia el agua, era una manguera que estaba asegurada por un clavo.

- No puedo creer que pagamos tanto para vivir en estas horribles condiciones – dijo Neji.

- ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto? – dijo Gaara – saben, me siento un poco mareado… no importa, no debe ser nada.

- Debió haber sido el olor a basura más el de la gasolina – le comento Naruto – Bueno ahora vamonos, o si no, la vieja pervertida nos va a violar.

- ¡Vamonos rápido! – dijeron rápidamente Gaara y Sasuke.

- No puedo creer que le tengan miedo a una vieja verde – dijo Sakura.

- No puedo creer que les haya tocado el trasero, por que no se busca a alguien de su edad – Gruño enojada Matsuri (N/A: celosa, celosa :E).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO A los tres minutos después OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, les diré lo que tienen que hacer – les anuncio – Tienen que…

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto emocionado el rubio.

- Tienen que… - siguió atormentando la vieja.

- ¡Dígalo de una vez! – le grito Karin.

- Tienen que darle comida a los cerdos y bañar a los cerdos más pequeñitos. Las mujeres harán el trabajo de darles comida y los hombres de bañar a los cerditos – les dijo.

- ¡Como se le ocurre que yo, Karin le de comida a unos sucios animales como esos! – gritaba histérica la pelirroja de lentes.

- Yo tampoco quiero darle comida a los cerdos – dijeron a coro todas las mujeres.

- Y creen que nosotros queremos bañar a unos cerdos bebe – gritaron los hombres.

- Bueno si, quieren comer, tendrán que hacerlo – les dijo Kakashi

- Eres muy malo lo sabes – le dijo la mujer al peliplateado.

- Si, no se como puedes ser tan malos con nosotros, sus alumnos preferidos – le dijo Naruto con ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¿Quién dijo que ustedes eran mis alumnos favoritos? – les dijo con tranquilidad.

- Maldito viejo desgraciado – gruñeron todos – Lo odiamos…

- No importa, ahora se ponen a trabajar o si no, no comen – los amenazo sin remordimientos.

- ¿Y usted que rayos va a hacer? – pregunto Sakura curiosa.

- Em… yo… voy hacerme cargo de arreglar un jacuzzi… ¡Adiós, me voy a descan… trabajar! – dijo el tutor y desapareció rápida y misteriosamente antes de que se hablara de algún comentario.

- _Creo que este viejo jura que nosotros nacimos ayer _– pensaba Sasuke.

- _Maldito viejo pervertido desgraciado _– pensaron todos.

- Bueno aquí esta la comida – dijo señalando un saco Tamaco – Y con esos cubos – señalo un grupo de cubos que se veían bastante pesados – Y tienen que echar 3 cubos llenos en cada recipiente – y por ultimo señalo unos recipientes de madera muy grandes que deberían llenar de comida, y lo peor de eso es que no era solo uno, si no que seis recipientes.

- Pero es mucho – dijo Hinata.

- Hinata tiene razón ¿Cómo espera que carguemos con todo esto? – le dijo Tenten un poco alterada.

- No reclamen y háganlo de una vez – les dijo Tamako.

- Esta bien – y luego el poder femenino fueron a hacer sus deberes.

- Ustedes tienen los artículos de limpieza de los animales ahí – y señalo varios artículos de limpieza – La manguera allá y hay algunos cubos para que traigan agua. Y los cerdos pequeños están en ese corral de allá – dijo – Por cierto chicas, también tienen que poner comida en el corral de los pequeños cerditos, pero solo dos cubos por recipiente – les aviso, algo no muy agradable de escuchar por cierto y las chicas suspiraron – Ahora muévanse, no pierdan tiempo y comiencen atrapar a los cerdos para bañarlos, son 6 cerditos – concluyo la mujer y se retiro dejándolos solos.

- Vieja desgraciada – gruño Naruto enojado.

- Con que esto era la "entretenida" actividad – dijo Kiba.

- Yo lo veo como trabajo forzado – comento Sai.

- Esto es muy problemático – dijo Shikamaru.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Con las mujeres OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡¿Qué diablos tiene la comida de cerdo?! – pregunto Matsuri tapándose la nariz.

- ¡Huele terrible! – acotó Temary

- Espero que nuestra comida sea mejor que esto – comento Ino

- ¡Yo creo que nos las sobras de ellos! – dijo Tenten que estaba un "poco" enojada.

- Ya tranquilícense – dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

- Si, Hinata tiene razón, no sabremos que tendremos de comida hasta que terminemos, por cierto, haremos grupos de a dos para poder cargar los cubos de comida – dijo Sakura

- Yo y Hinata

- Konan y Karin

- Ino y Matsuri

- Tenten y Temary

Preocúpense de llenar cada pareja un recipiente , son seis en el corral de los puercos grandes y dos en el de los pequeños – contó – Llenen los cubos los cubos hasta la mitad para que no les pese tanto ¿entendieron?, ¿alguna pregunta? – ordenaba la pelirosada.

- Si, ¿Quién te nombro jefa? – pregunto Karin

- Yo me autoproclamo ¿algún problema?, bueno ahora sin mas interrupciones – anuncio ignorando olímpicamente a Karin – comencemos – dicho esto todas se pusieron a trabajar con rapidez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO Con los chicos en el corral de los cerditos O****oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los pequeños cerdos corrían desesperados de los chicos que los estaban persiguiendo, intentando fallidamente atraparlos para poder bañarlos, pero era una tarea casi imposible para la inteligencia superior de los hombres… en especial si nos referimos a "ellos".

- ¡Te tengo bestia! – grito Suigetsu saltando sobre uno de los cerditos y lo logro atrapar. En eso le pidió ayuda a Sai, que lo ayudo a mantenerlo quieto mientras comenzaban a limpiarlo. Sasuke ni si quiera corría, solo los llamaba en un inútil intento de atraerlos y Naruto gritaba como un loco corriendo detrás de los cerdos.

- Para de correr, pareces loco – le gruño

- Pero tengo que atraparlo, por lo menos a uno.

- _Voy a atraparte, te voy a acorralar y luego te atrapare, y Chouji te inmovilizara y luego te bañaremos… el plan perfecto esta listo_ – pensó Shikamaru, que luego de esto corrió hacia un cerdo que estaba cerca de una esquina y lo acorralo. Estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando el cerdito salto y lo golpeo en sus partes bajas.

- ¡¡Ahh!! – Grito Shikamaru dando vueltas en el suelo, sucio y con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Maldito puerco de porquería!¡duele por la mierda!¡maldita la hora en que llegue a esta basura de granja! – maldecía adolorido el genio vago.

- Tranquilo, el dolor ya se te pasara – intento calmarlo Chouji – Ven a descansarte y a descansar, luego seguimos.

**Con las mujeres**

- ¡Jajaja! – reían sin parar todas

- ¿Vieron como le pego ese cerdo? – pregunto Temary entre risas

- Y el cerdo le gana a la inteligencia del hombre – dijo Tenten entre risas

- Ahora sabemos donde esta el cerebro de los hombres – comento Ino en el mismo estado que Tenten

- ¡Ay!¡me duele la espalda! – dijo karin molesta sobandose la espalda.

- Te duele la espalda… pero si tu ya estas acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de trabajos – se burlo Ino.

- Cállate, tu no eres para quien hablar, rubia oxigenada – le insulto la pelirroja

- Perdóname, pero yo no me paro todas las noches en una esquina, mostrándole la pierna a los autos – le volvió a insultar la ojiceleste

- Maldita – gruño Karin

- Seré maldita pero no perra – le contesto

- Eres una hija de p*ta y nunca lo supiste – le dijo - ¡Acéptalo!

- Como te atreves a insultar a mi mama – le dijo – Pero claro, como no tienes nada mas que decir de mí, insultas a mi mamá, ¿no es cierto? – le menciono muy enojada

- Ja, ya quisieras, es solo la verdad – le comunico tambien enojada

- Maldita pe#% #-,&$*+€·/-¨#(/&$·€ (N/A: una larga lista de improperios) – dijo Ino furiosa – ¡Eres una per*a mal nacida! – termino finalmente Ino.

- Me cansaste – le grito Karin y empujo a Ino y, como estaban en el corral, cayó en el barro. Pero lo peor de todo fue que un cerdo, que ya sabemos que son mas inteligentes que los hombres (N/A: Solo los que salen en este fic), pensó que Ino era comida y lo primero que Ino vio, cuando abrió los ojos, fue que el cerdo le estaba lamiendo… la… ¡cara!

- ¡¡Aahh!! ¡¡Sáquenme esta cosa de encima!! – gritaba Ino - ¡Maldita, como se te ocurre tirarme a esto! – seguía gritando

- Te lo mereces por insultarme a mí – le respondió con el ego por las nubes la ojiroja.

- ¡Sáquenmelo rápido por favor! – chillaba la rubia

- Cuidado Ino te lo sacaremos – Las mujeres intentaban inútilmente retirar al cerdo encima de la rubia. Después de 10 minutos consiguieron sacar al cerdo de encima de la pobre Ino, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar y estaba temblando.

- ¿Ino te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Hinata preocupada.

- Cerdo, quítenme al cerdo – murmuraba Ino desorientada

- Pero si ya no tienes al animal encima – le dijo Temary

- Quítenmelo, quítenmelo – seguía murmurando Ino, con ojos ausentes.

- Que pena me dan ustedes – comento Karin

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron, excepto Ino

- Van a ser las primeras en usar las duchas – concluyo Konan

CHAN CHAN CHAANNNNNN

**Continuara…**

Se aproximan las desgracias y las enfermedades, a si que atentas a lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo :P


	7. una gran y acojedora noche

**En el capitulo anterior…**

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron

- Van a ser las primeras en usar las duchas – Concluyo Konan

**Una gran y acogedora noche**

- ¡Noooo! – gritaban con estruendo.

- Prefiero quedarme así que bañarme, ¡Es mucho más higiénico! – grito Hinata

- Desgraciadas – grito Sakura y con gran rapidez agarró un balde con comida de cerdo y se la tiro a Karin y a Konan.

- Se lo merecen – les dijo Matsury – por tirar a Ino al corral.

Luego desde lejos se escucho una voz

- ¡Karin, ¿no sabia que te gustaba ka comida de cerdo?! – comento gritando Suigetsu que había visto todo desde su lugar junto con los chicos que se voltearon y se pusieron a reír

- Sasukito, ayúdame – le dijo a Sasuke Karin con un tono meloso que daba asco y el pelinegro no le contesto, solo la ignoro.

- ¡Ja! Ahora que no te puedes defender sola llamas a un marica, que te ignora, para que lo haga – se burló Sakura.

- ¡¿Y a quien le llamas marica?! – le pregunto Sasuke.

- A ti Sasukita, o crees que estaba hablando de tu amor prohibido Inocencia – respondió Sakura y Sasuke se puso blanco, comenzó a temblar y se fue apartado socialmente sin decir absolutamente nada a su favor.

Y el comentario del día apareció

- Sáquenmelo de encima por favor – Susurraba Ino

- ¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Chouji preguntando lo que todos querían saber. De la nada apareció Tamako que examino a Ino con la mirada y finalmente dijo lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

- Ella tiene un severo caso de… "chancho-fobia" – afirmaba la mujer

- ¿Acaso existe esa enfermedad? – interrogo Sakura mirando inquisitivamente a la mujer

- Supongo que existe, pero no se como se llama – comento Tenten

- ¿Quién es la experta aquí, tu o yo? – Les pregunto amenazante Tamako mirando fijamente a Sakura y a Tenten – Ahora como terminaron el trabajo, supongo que les tengo que dar de comer… - comento dudativamente cambiando de tema.

- Claro que nos tiene que dar de comer ¿Acaso no tiene corazón? – le dijo Naruto poniendo los ojos grandes de corderito y de rodil

- Claro que voy a alimentar a esos traseros – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa extraña

- _Me da miedo cuando tiene esa sonrisa, no quiero ni saber en lo que estará pensando – _pensó Shikamaru ya recuperado del "Ataque" porcino en sus partes bajas

- Les preparare la comida, pero se tienen que bañar primero – les dijo - ¡Por fin voy a estrenar los hoyos en las tablas de las duchas!... ¡Sii! – dijo bastante alto Tamakocomo para que escucharan los demás y todos la quedaron mirando raro - ¿Qué? No dije nada importante como para que me miren así, solo dije que voy a estrenar los oy… que me voy a cocinarles la comida – dijo y se fue.

**Ya en el granero…**

- Bien ¿Quién se va a bañar primero? – Pregunto Tenten

- ¡Yo no! – grito Temary mirando aterrada las duchas

- Nosotras vamos primero, no soporto estar sucia - dijo Karin – no soy sucia como ustedes – comento con desprecio

- Hagan lo que quieran – dijo Sakura – pero se bañaran solas

- No, mi Sasukito se bañara con migo ¿verdad? – dijo melosamente Karin

- ¡No! Que asco, yo me baño cuando me da la gana o sea, ahora pero en una ducha ¡SOLO! – recalco la ultima palabra

- Bueno hay 5 duchas, a si que la perr… o sea Karin, Konan, Sasuke, Naruto y Chouji – ordeno Sakura

- ¿Tu me das ordenes? – gruño Sasuke

- A no – le dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba de manera peligrosa

- ¿Quién dijo eso? Yo no, quien fue… no se – Comento Sasuke mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente mientras todos lo miraban con una gotita en su nuca.

- Cobarde – le critico Naruto - ¿Cómo le tienes miedo a Sakura-Chan? Ella es muy tierna, además eres un hombre.

- Cállate, moléstala y has que te golpee y sabrás por que no me meto con ella

- Acepto tu reto – acepto Naruto y se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo - Sakura-Chan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Bueno – le permitió

- ¿Qué talla de brasier tienes? – Inquirió mirando sus pechos examinadoramente – Yo creo que tienes copa A (N/A: idiota, esa es la talla más pequeña existente en un sostén)

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Murmuro peligrosamente la pelirosada con una vena visible en la frente – Estas muerto – dijo la ojijade tronándose las manos.

**Flash-Back**

**10:00 A.M.**

- Llevo horas caminando, pero no desistiré

_I`ll survive_

_I`ll survive_

Esa canción siempre me anima, además si luego de pelear mas de una hora con una rata y su familia puedo llegar a esa granja – se animo – Y yo pensaba que los conejos eran los que se reproducían tanto – murmuro – Bueno seguiré el camino – pero luego de decir eso, se escucho un sonido - ¡No! Esos son los guarenes, creí que los había perdido, ¡A correr! – y se desvió de su camino internándose en un oscuro bosque para perder a las ratas… pero lo que el no sabia es que no eran las ratas, si no que era una moto de policías…

**Fin Flash-Back**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Con los chicos rurales… OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los primeros osados, se preparaban para su gran hazaña… bañarse en esas deplorables duchas. Ya dentro estaban ubicados así: Chouji entra a la primera ducha a la izquierda a su derecha. Sasuke, que intentaba estar lo mas lejos posible de Karin, y lo logra, a su derecha estaba Naruto y después Konan y al a punta Karin. Ya duchándose y tratando de que el agua saliera tibia, cosa que no lograron. Pero había alguien detrás de las duchas que se movía, era la vieja pervertida buscando el agujero de una de las duchas, solo había una que tenia un agujero y era la primera de la izquierda, pero ahora no podía encontrarlo por las telarañas que había.

- ¡Ah! Lo encontré – murmuro la mujer y comenzó a espiar pero dijo - ¿Esto es mujer o hombre? – Se pregunto más detalladamente – Mierda, me tenia que tocar el gordo – dijo – por que tenia que ser tan tacaña y no querer pagar para que me hicieran hoyos en las otras duchas – dijo normalmente pero fue oída.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – inquirió Chouji al escuchar a alguien hablar

- Mierda, me tengo que ir – y Tamako se fue corriendo a su casa.

- Debo estar alucinando… - se dijo a si mismo el Akimichi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Cuando todos estaban ya bañados OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Neji – Menciono Tenten dejando a los hombres callados intentando escuchar la conversación femenina.

- No, Neji es muy señorita, yo me comería a Gaara – comento Matsuri dejando a los hombres con los ojos como plato.

- No, ellos son muy pálidos, yo prefiero a los rubios tostados – dijo Hinata tranquila, alo que todos la miraron impresionados y luego ella se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y se puso roja - … Lo dije en voz alta – murmuro – mierda eso también – siguió murmurando – _tengo que callarme_ – pensó finalmente mucho mas roja, que nadie sabia si su piel era color roja o estaba avergonzada… todo un misterio de la ciencia.

- ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Hinata? – pregunto alarmada Sakura

- Ustedes no saben lo que pasa por mi mente – susurro – mierda, de nuevo lo dije en voz alta – Nadie hablaba hasta que de repente Tamako apareció de la nada y dijo

- ¿Esta niña no sabe pensar o que? – comento

- O.O ¡¿Y de donde salio usted?! – pregunto asustado Naruto

- Vengo a avisarles que la comida esta lista y pueden venir a comer – les anuncio. Todos con los ojos brillantes gritaron

- ¡Comida! – chillaban emocionados

- ¡Genial! Tenia mucha hambre – gritaba el rubio contento

- Vengan – les dijo Tamako y todos la siguieron hasta la parte trasera de la casa en donde había una mesa y varias sillas, pero la mayoría eran troncos, solo habían dos sillas tapizadas

- No se sienten en esas sillas, que son las nuestras - les prohibió Kakashi quien se encontraba limpio, con pantuflas y no se veía cansado

- ¿Usted a donde a estado? – Por que no me venga a decir que a estado trabajando – le pregunto serio Sasuke

- No te importa – le dijo su tutor – ahora coman - y finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que comerían, un plato de arroz con dos hojas de lechuga para cada uno

- ¿A esto la llama comida? – inquirió molesto Neji

- Si, ¿como se le ocurre solo darnos esto? – también molesto Sasuke

- Tenemos hambre – grito Naruto

- Esto no me alcanza – comento Chouji

- Podría decirnos que pretende, necesitamos una dieta saludable, somos adolescentes – dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido

- Tu ahora te la das de nutricionista, molesta – se burlo Sasuke

- ¿Qué te importa? Solo eres un fracasado sin remedio – le insulto la pelirrosa

- Solo cállense, además si no les gusta la comida, no se la coman - les dijo con simpleza el peliplateado.

- Ahora siéntense – les ordeno la señora

- Desgraciados – murmuraron todos a la vez y se sentaron. Comieron en un ambiente tenso mientras los mayores conversaban de trivialidades, sin importarles las miradas de profundo odio y sed de venganza, Gaara era el más terrorífico, pues estaba muy pálido.

**Ya en la noche…**

Todos estaban listos para acostarse en sus "camas" aun con la luz encendida mientras Tamako esperaba impaciente que todos estuvieran listos para apagar la luz

- Grr… - gruño Sasuke intentando acomodarse en la tabla que tenia por cama

- Querido, no quieres dormir en mi casa, allí estarías muy cómodo y calentito – le dijo Tamako con una voz que hizo que a Sasuke le diera un escalofrió – Tu, el pelirrojo, también puedes venir, te vez un poco pálido y cansado – le comento, a lo que todos lo miraban y asintieran ante esta aceptación

- No, yo soy macho estoy bien, solo un poco mareado nada mas – le dijo tranquilizándolos un poco – y no, no dormiré en su casa, no podría dormir tranquilo en que me va a violar mientras duermo.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Y tu ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto a Sasuke que también se negó . Bueno, buenas noches

Todos intentaban dormir, pero nadie podía

- Oigan, ¿ustedes no tienen un mal presentimiento? – inquirió con voz temblorosa Tenten

- Si, siento algo extraño – acepto Sakura – ¿y tu Ino?

- Quítenmelo, quítenme a esta bestia – seguía murmurando

- Y esta sigue con eso – comento Temary – Se nos olvido preguntarle a la vieja pervertida cuando duraba la enfermedad esa… como se llamaba… - intentaba recordar

- Chancho-fobia – dijo Hinata

- Oigan ¿escuchan eso? – dijo Matsuri con la voz entrecortada escuchando por SOS

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – grito Naruto un poco asustado

- Cállate idiota – le dijo Shikamaru

- No vez que si no se da cuenta que estamos aquí, se puede ir – le regaño Neji

- Cállense – les ordeno Sasuke, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos gritaron asustados al ver una sombra en la puerta hasta que la sombra encendió la luz.

- ERES TÚ…

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pero como siempre lo escribo, vallan preparándose, por que este es solo el comienzo… por cierto díganme si les interesa hacer un concurso sobre este fic, opinen por los reviews ¡y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	8. Un mal sacrificio

**¡Hola! Jeje n_n perdon por el retraso, pero en verdad no e tenido tiempo para subirlo, bueno a qui les va**

**No me hago responsable por traumas psicologicos :)**

**Un mal sacrificio**

- Eres tú… Lee, creíamos que estabas muerto – le dijo Tenten contenta

- La llama de la juventud arde en mi – dijo con voz cansada – llegue – susurro contento y se desmayo.

- ¿Lee estas bien? – se preocupo Naruto mientras lo picaba con su dedo

- Esta desmayado – les anuncio Sakura al lado de Naruto. Ahora todos se encontraban alrededor de Lee

- Bueno, ahora tengo sueño, subámoslo a una cama y mañana veamos que hacemos – dio una idea el Uchiha

- Tienes razón, estoy cansada Sasuke – dijo Karin colgándose de su brazo – por que no nos acostamos en mi cama que es mas cómoda – propuso la pelirroja

- Prefiero dormir con los cerdos, aunque es lo mismo – le dijo Sasuke

- Cerdos, sáquenmelo de encima – otro gran comentario por parte de la ojiceleste

- Solo subámoslo a una cama y durmamos – dijo Temary con sueño

- Pero deberíamos curarlo, esta lleno de heridas – dijo Kiba mirando a su compañero de ojos saltones y con su ropa extravagante llena de marcas de garras

- ¡Tengo sueño, no entendiste! – lo amenazo Gaara mirándolo de una fría manera. Luego tomaron a Lee de sus extremidades y lo subieron a su "hermosa" y "cómoda" "cama" para que durmiera "placidamente" (N/A: wiiiiiii… sarcasmos :D), luego de subirlo, todos se fueron a acostar y apagaron la luz.

Todos podían dormir menos Sasuke, que se encontraba demasiado incomodo como para poder dormirse en esa tabla que le llaman cama, estaba demasiado incomodo, se removía en su cama buscando la manera mas cómoda de dormir, pero simplemente nada era cómodo, a si que tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, pero para poder dormir necesitaba un gran sacrificio. Camino lentamente a la cama de Naruto, agarro sus calcetines del suelo, se devolvió a su "cama", se acomodo lo mas que pudo y se puso el objeto toxico en la nariz y quedo completamente K.O… pero el lado positivo de esto, es que finalmente pudo dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Era una hermosa mañana, pero no se podía decir lo mismo dentro de ese granero.

Cuando Sakura se despertó, vio el hermoso escenario puesto ante sus ojos…

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo al ver lo que vio (N/A: como son varias cosas, las voy a hacer con puntos apartes).

Lee semivivo con toda la ropa hecha pedazos (casi en ropa interior con unas tiritas verdes que lo tapaban casi nada), muchos rasguños y los brazos llenos de mordidas.

Vio a Gaara en una posición dudosa que mostraba pánico, estaba muy pálido (N/A: mucho mas que lo normal cosa que, aunque no lo crean, es posible), y le salía espuma de la boca.

A Sasuke medio verde durmiendo con un calcetín horrorosamente asqueroso en la nariz.

Ino abrazada a una almohada murmurando "Sáquenmelo de encima, sáquenlo".

A Temary durmiendo en el suelo enrollada en la sabana con un chichón en la cabeza.

A Shikamaru babeando y diciendo "Que problemático".

A Karin repitiendo múltiples veces "Me lo violo esta noche" y algo de "Prepárate Sasuke-Kun".

Sakura se levanto y camino hacia su amiga, la mas normal de todos estos locos psicópatas, para conversar. Se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido y le toco el hombro para despertarla.

- ¿Qué quieres? – con una voz un poco varonil.

- ¿Qué te pasa, estas enferma? – Pregunto extrañada ante la rara voz de su amiga Hinata - ¿Hinata estas bien?.

- ¿Hinata? – pregunto de nuevo con voz extraña y se sentó en la cama, ahí es cuando Sakura se da cuenta de lo que ocurria.

- ¡Hinata te convertiste en Neji! – dijo Sakura escarladizada

- ¡Loca, no soy Hinata, soy Neji! – le aclaro

- A, te confundí, perdón – se disculpo

- ¿Estas diciendo que me parezco a una mujer? – le dijo Neji

- Yo nunca lo he dicho… pero ahora me doy cuenta que son verdad los rumores de la escuela – comento Sakura

- ¿Qué rumores? – pregunto enojado

- No, nada, no te preocupes – dijo restándole importancia – Oye, por cierto ¿Qué le pasa… a Gaara? Esta como extraño

- Por favor estará bien, el es macho – dijo Neji

- Mami, no me lleves – comenzó a hablar incoherencias agonizantemente Gaara – Veo la luz… no espera, esta oscuro – decía mientras tiritaba bruscamente y tartamudeaba.

- ¿No estará poseído? – pregunto un poco asustada Sakura

- No, es un macho – reitero Neji

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto la pelirrosa

- Nunca lo entenderás – le contesto

- Creo que tu nunca lo entendiste – le insulto Tenten que recién se despertaba

- Mira la que me lo dice, la chica Mari-macho – la insulto

- ¿Cómo me dijiste idiota?

- Ya cálmense ustedes dos – dijo Sakura manteniendo a Tenten agarrada, para que esta no golpeara a Neji, mientras que este se mantenía tranquilo.

- Bastardo – susurro por ultimo manteniéndose firme, finalmente después de algunos minutos de tensión, llego Kakashi y comenzaron a despertar a los que todavía estaban dormidos.

- ¿Que es esto? – inquirió Tamako viendo a Lee – saben que no deben traer animales a las camas – dijo mientras pateaba a Lee.

- No lo patee, es Lee – le dijo Tenten.

- Ah… es una persona – comento la mujer muy poco convencida – están seguros parece una rana mutante.

- Si estamos seguros, a no ser que nos haya mentido desde el principio – aseguro Matsuri.

- Bueno despierten al rubio – ordeno Kakashi - Hinata despiértalo tu.

- Si… - acepto nerviosa, y lo fue a despertar. Llegó hasta la orilla de la cama de Naruto, y penso._- Lo hago o no, mejor le pido a Sakura – chan o a Sasuke –kun, para que lo despierten… no, yo lo haré- _pensó decidida y comenzo a zarandear un poco a Naruto, pero nada sucedió, entonces lo moyo con mayor fuerza.

- Uhm – gruño el rubio acomodándose en la cama.

- Naruto – kun despierta – y lo movió de manera brusca.

-¿Qué…? – murmuro el ojiazul.

- Tienes que despertarte – le susurro.

- Pero tengo sueño… quiero dormir – murmuro con los ojos semi-abiertos.

- Si lo se, pero debes levantarte… - dijo comprensiva.

- Bueno – dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata – pero tienes que darme algo cuando volvamos – dijo ya sentado en la cama

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con cautela

- Ramen – dijo ya animado

- Bueno te daré Ramen – acepto la propuesta del rubio, este se levanto aun semidormido y comenzó a caminar hacia una esquina que era tapado y se desvistió somnoliento, luego se puso una toalla en la cintura y se metio en la ducha. Cerro la puerta, se saco la toalla de la cintura y preparo la ducha… pero en un movimiento misterioso, la puerta se abrio con un sonido bastante fuerte que hizo que todos miraran hacia la ducha y lo que vieron los dejo callados.

Hinata se desmayo… el resto de las mujeres gritaron de horror, y los hombres hicieron gestos de asco. Con esto, Sai hizo un gran comentario

- ¡Ven! Les dije que su pene era deforme

- ¡Que asco! Como te fijas en eso - dijo Sakura. Recien en ese momento, el rubio, ya mas despierto, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y cerro la puerta sonrojado de la vergüenza

**Luego del espectáculo porno…**

Algunos chicos (¡Todos no se bañaron! Excepto el pornografico) se vistieron.

Hinata desperto y ya no miraba al rubio a la cara.

Las mujeres se burlaban del rubio y este, estaba completamente abochornado.

- Bueno suficiente – les grito Tamako – quiero verlos a todos en media hora mas en la casa para darles sus tareas para hacer el desayuno, tienen el resto libre – anuncio la mujer y con esto Sasuke estaba semi-sonrrio. Luego la mujer se fue. Entonces el pelinegro corrio a su mochila y comenzo a buscar algo y lo sostuvo como un premio, era… un… skate.

- ¿Para que tragiste eso en tu mochila? – le pregunto Kiba

- Por que se supone que no lo podia traer – contesto orgulloso

- Pero… ¿No se supone que en el bolso tenias que traer ropa? – pregunto Suiguetsu.

- Si pero, para traerlo, solo trage dos calzoncillos (ropa interior), un cambio de ropa y la parte de debajo de mi pyjama, para ahorrar espacio – comento como si no importara - … mierda, me equivoque… trage la parte de arriba del pyjama… bueno no importa, soy macho… ¡Mierda peor! – maldijo Sasuke

- No importa, no tengo ningun problema en que duermas solo con la polera – comento Karin emocionada

- ¡Pero a mi si me importa! No lo quiero ver durmiendo en bolas – grito Sakura. Con este grito llegaron los mayores

- ¿Quién va a dormir en pelotas?... que duerma en mi casa – grito Tamako nuevamente con su mirada extraña que daba miedo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que dormiras desnudo Sasuke? – inquirio Kakashi

- Por que en vez de traer ropa en su bolso trajo un Sakate – menciono Temary

- Pero ¿Para que hizo eso? – inquirio nuevamente el peliplateado extrañeado

- Por que se supone que no se podian traer esas cosas, a si que lo escondio – respondio Kiba

- Pero… si a mi no me importaba que trageras un skate Sasuke…

**Continuara…;)**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, les aviso altiro que el prox. Va a estar muucho mejor y proto lo subire ¬¬**

**Bueno cuidense ¡Chao!**

**P.d.: este es solo el comienzo…**


	9. Un mal sacreficio p2

**Capitulo 9 : un mal sacrificio parte 2.**

_- Pero si a mi no me importaba que trajeras un skate…_

_- _¡Que! – grito Sasuke – quiere decir que sacrifique mi ropa por nada.

_-_ Que bueno que asumes que eres un idiota – comento Sakura.

_-_ Que le dijiste intento fallado de mujer – le grito la pelirroja enfurecida.

_-_ Como me dijiste perra de barrio – contesto Sakura también enojada.

_-_ Ja las chicas se pelean por mi – dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

_-_ Ya quisieras – le grito la pelirrosa.

_-_ Bueno que valga la pena – dijo el pelinegro ignorando a Sakura, y luego se subió a su Skate y se fue a andar en el, pero era muy complicado por que había mucho barro.

_-_ Esto parece granja de barro- murmuro, luego de esto tomo su skate y dijo- me voy a ir al bosque prohibido, al que esa señora nos dijo que no fuéramos por nada del mundo, pero ¿Qué puede pasar? – comento sin darle mayor importancia y comenzó camino en dirección al boque prohibido.

Cuando llego comenzó a andar en su tabla, hasta que cayo violentamente, ya que había chocado con un fierro – Demonios dolió – gruño Sasuke y vio con lo que había chocado – ¡un fierro! ¡Maldito idiota desgraciado – insulto a l pobre fierro y lo pateo quebrándolo y desde este comenzó a salir un pequeño chorro de agua.

- Creo que es una cañería… bueno no importa, que podría pasar – dijo tranquilamente y siguió andando en su tabla, se lucia dando piruetas en el aire, hasta que vio un "tronco" que quiso saltar – genial lo voy a saltar – y comenzó a hablar extrañamente – aquí viene Sasuke Uchiha el mejor skater del mundo, y va a saltar ese tronco cayendo perfectamente en el suelo – pero algo interrumpió su aterrizaje,- _perfecto una rama creyó, pero parece una pata… - _y el la estaba aplastando, un gruñido – un momento las ramas no gruñen… demonios – luego se dio vuelta y vio un jabalí furioso miró su skate y volvió su mirada hacia el animal, volvió a ver su tabla y nuevamente levanto la mirada, pero ahora habían 12 jabalís furiosos – mejor ya no miro el Skate – dijo - ¡Por que a mi? – y el jabalí movió su pata – ¡Correr! – y corrió, corrió por su vida, para que lo jabalís no lo mataran, pero lo estaban alcanzando y su skate le molestaba para correr… skate o vida esa es la cuestión – umm… Skate – e intento correr más rápido, pero la tabla no lo dejaba, lamentablemente un jabalí fue más rápido y con uno de sus cuernos le arranco un apierna… no broma… le arranco la pierna del pantalón dejándolo como un short puta, parecía que le hubiera robado un short a Karin (N.A: utilicen su imaginación, pero les advierto yo quede traumada). Corriendo llegó hasta un tronco y se subió a una rama estilo Koala, pero los jabalís saltaban intentaban morderle el trasero y se le cayó en Skate logrando que los animales lo rompieran sin piedad por la mitad.

Sasuke ya cansado y triste, rezando por su salvación, hasta que desde su bolsillo cayó un perfume, el perfume de Sakura, ese perfume que le lanzo y que se lo guardo para destruir semejante asquerosidad, los jabalís miraban el frasco con perfume y se acercaron a olerlo, pero luego de dos segundos salieron corriendo desesperados, dejando a Sasuke tranquilo y a salvo.

- Tendré que agradecerla a Sakura por usar perfumes con olor a Zorrillo – mierda, donde estoy, no recuerdo por donde vine, parece que estoy perdido… voy a morir – entro en pánico – tranquilo Sasuke eres el mejor, solo tienes que sobrevivir hasta que te encuentren, mi único punto e vista es que estoy cerca de un precipicio.

**En la granja**

En el granero se encontraba un pelirrojo agonizante, siendo cuidado por Tamako, que tenia una cruz dibujada con lápiz pasta en la polera.

- Yo te curare – dijo Tamako y fue afuera del granero y volvió con una rama seca – Amm y a e am m y a e – modulo golpeando a Gaara con la rama logrando que gruñera – no funcionó… nada lo podrá ayudar… morirá – Matsuri apareció y le dijo.

- ¿No sería mejor llamar a un medico?

- Si, esa era mi segundo opción – menciono.

**Mientras tanto con Lee…**

- Está muy herido – dijo alguien – pero hay que despertarlo, Naruto ocúpate – luego de esta orden el rubio pateo al herido en la cama, logrando despertarlo, como sus "suaves y delicadas" patadas como las "suaves y tiernas"manos de Sakura (N.A: La puerta al infierno del dolor corporal y la nula sanidad mental, después del infierno escucharas un pitido, pero no te preocupes no es nada comparado con lo que viviste). Dejándolo un "poco" más herido (N.A: con casi derrame cerebral), pero despierto, vean el lado positivo.

Después del maltrato producido al pobre anfibio, comenzó a abrir sus "pequeños" ojos, viendo como su querida Sakura curaba sus heridas con una colonia con una alta concentración de alcohol (N.A: parecía alcohol puro con una gota de esencia).

Lee gemía de dolor, pero no podía abrir la boca ya que un trozo de cinta adhesiva de embalaje le tapaba la boca y le impedía hablar.

- Lo siento Lee, tenía otra colonia más suave, pero la ultima vas que la vi, estaba enterrada en la cabeza de Sasuke, pero no se como llego allí.

** Flash-back**

Sasuke se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la granja, hasta que sintió un olor asqueroso y entro en el granero y allí vio a Sakura echándose excesivamente colonia.

- Huele a zorrillo – comento Sasuke.

- Que dijiste, pero si huele muy bien- le dijo Sakura un poco enojada.

- Que tienes el olfato mal o que es lo más horrible que he olido en toda mi vida, con razón no soporto tenerte cerca – menciono

- Maldito idiota – grito Sakura.

- Pero si es toda la verdad, huele peor que el calcetín de Naruto. – le dijo.

- ¡Imbécil! – grito y le lanzo el frasco de colonia en la cabeza, logrando darle y con esto Sasuke se escapo para que no le seguirán lanzando proyectiles.

**Fin Flash-Back**

- Bueno seguiré curándote – con esto Sakura corto un trozo de scoch de embalaje, le pego un pedazo de papel en el centro haciéndolo parecer una curita y se lo9puso en una herida, luego le quito el scoch de la boca, para que pudiera hablar.

- Gracias por cuidarme – agradeció el joven – pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Con que me voy a vestir? – Consulto dudoso – por que a mi ropa la destrozaron esos horrorosos animales salvajes, ya que se cayo del camión de basura junto con migo.

- No se, voy a preguntar si alguien te puede prestar ropa – Sakura se dio vuelta y pregunto en voz alta - ¿Quién le puede prestar ropa a Lee? – con esto todos se fueron del granero menos Shino que no había escuchado la pregunta por estar jugando con una hormiga.

- Que bien ahora Shino dame un poco de ropa para que Lee se pueda vestir – le dijo la pelirrosada.

- ¿Qué?...- pregunto en voz baja.

- Muchas gracias por ofrecerte para prestarme ropa eres un verdadero amigo.

- Oigan creo que falta alguien, ha reinado la paz durante mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura intentando adivinar quien faltaba – No se, ni me importa.

**Dos horas después en medió del bosque…**

Se veía a un joven que vivía en la selva, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, era un sobreviviente había sobrevivido dos horas en la jungla, nos acercamos para ver que hace.

Con esto vemos a Sasuke alabando… a una… ¿Hoja?

**Continuara…**


	10. la Guerra comienza

_Con esto vemos a Sasuke alabando… a una… ¿hoja?_

**Capitulo 10: La guerra comienza**

- Gran hoja sagrada, con gran respeto y admiración, te pido que me proveas alimento – decía el pelinegro alabando a la hoja con una corona hecha de hojas en la cabeza, al lado de este se encontraba su skate pegado con una extraña sustancia viscosa y este mismo tenia una faltada hecha de hojas también "alabando" a la hoja sagrada.

Ahora nuestro aprueba de todo se preparaba para cazar. Luego de cinco se dio por vencido y regresó a su lugar sagrado, pero no estaba solo.

-¡No! – grito desesperado al ver a un zorrillo comerse a la hoja sagrada, pero el zorrillo comenzó olfatear y algo capto su gran olfato, un olor, empezó a acercarse a Sasuke, y este prefirió mantenerse quieto para que el animal no lo atacara, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vino después, el horrible animal comenzó a hacer cosas indebidas con su pierna, Sasuke entro en pánico, pero recordó una posible razón a mejor dicho la obvia causa de su situación…, cuando bajo del árbol pisó los restos del perfume de Sakura, pero no era el momento para buscar culpables, era momento para correr, aunque luego se ocuparía de vengarse de la peli rosa.

Logro sacarse de la pierna al zorrillo y empezó a correr desesperadamente por varios minutos, hasta que por fin pudo desacerse del animal, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba casi al final del bosque, camino un poco más y logro visualizar la granja desde donde estaba, inició su camino hacia la granja, y luego de diez minutos llego, entre varias paradas para descansar del calor y eso que el camino no era largo.

Cuando llego a las puertas de la granja, vio que todos estaban allí.

- He estado perdido durante cinco horas – dijo molesto – y nadie se dio cuenta.

- Sasuke hace cinco horas estabas "durmiendo"si se le puede llamar así a una persona inconsciente, por el olor de un calcetín – le aclaró Sai.

- Pero dime ¿Por qué le falta una pierna a tú pantalón? Y otra cosa ¿Por qué tienes una corona de hojas en la cabeza – preguntó curioso Suiguetsu.

- Por nada – dijo y se quito la corona de hojas de la cabeza.

-Parece que le hu8bieras pedido un short a Karin – comentó burlesca Sakura.

- Bien ya estoy listo – se escucho la voz de Lee saliendo del "baño", pero había algo diferente en el… si tenía la ropa de Shino puesta.

Como tenía los ojos hinchados, le pidió unos lentes a Shino, le quedaban un poco incomodas y la verdad es que parecían sus pupilas en vez de sus ojos.

- Lee te vez bien – le hizo un cumplido Sakura mientras Ino pensaba

- _Si bien, porque eso te tapa casi toda la cara y el mundo no tiene que sufrir – _por lo menos hay que agradecer que su única frase no fue saquéenmelo de encima" o "bestia horrorosa".

En esto llega un doctor y se acerca a Sasuke.

- Tu debes ser el enfermo, pero no me dijeron que estabas loco, bueno se debieron haber equivocado de diagnostico- el doctor saco una pistola y le disparo a Sasuke un dardo tranquilizante, este comenzó a marearse hasta que cuado estaba cayendo dijo.

- Yo… soy… ma…- y se desmayo, quedando así inconsciente.

- Señor el no era el enfermo – le dijo Temari al doctor – es él, mi hermano, el que está agonizando allí en la cama.

-¡Ahh! Me hubieran dicho antes ¿Qué tiene? – inquirió.

- Creemos que tiene anta-virus – le dijo Sakura.

- Bueno le voy a poner un medicamento, pero necesito que lo den vuelta, preciso de su trasero para poder ponerle la inyección – pidió, con esto los hombres concientes dieron vuelta a Gaara en su cama y vieron como el doctor sacaba una enorme jeringa de su bolso, al menos estaba vacía, luego de esto el doctor saco una pequeña caldera, donde puso varías mezclas extrañas, armo una mecha y puso todo a calentar.

- Bueno esta mezcla retrasará el efecto de la enfermedad, pero tenemos que ser realistas… morirá – advirtió – quizás le queden una o dos semanas de vida – concluyó finalmente el doctor.

- ¿Qué hace mi calcetín aquí? – preguntó Naruto pensando – bueno no importa de todas maneras tenía que botarlo, el olor ya es muy fuerte y no sale – comento y lanzó el calcetín por los aires, y adivinen donde aterrizó, en el caldero con la medicina, que cambió de manera brusca su color de uno verde a uno púrpura y lo peor de todo nadie vio nada.

- Umm… que raro se supone que el medicamento es verde…, no creo que importe. Preparo la jeringa introduciendo el líquido púrpura en está, lo meció un poco y se lo inyecto al pelirrojo en el trasero, este se removió inquieto y gruñendo de dolor más no despertó, luego de dos minutos comenzó a moverse de manera epiléptica y el doctor viendo que esto no era normal pensó.

_-Demonios esto no lo provoca el medicamento, debo haber puesto algo de más, es hora de escapar – _y con esto guardo todas sus cosas sigilosamente y cuando llegó a la puerta salio corriendo y finalmente logro escapar en su camioneta.

Temari venía entrando en el granero cuando vio a su hermano convulsionándose bruscamente y corrió a ver lo que le sucedía.

-Gaara que te pasa – gritaba desesperada llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban afuera, que al ver la condición de Gaara se preocuparon y se juntaron alrededor del pelirrojo, hasta que luego de nos minutos de suspenso el pelirrojo se quedo quieto.

-No Gaara no me dejes – grito Temari completamente histérica, ante esto Sakura se acercó a ver sus puntos vitales – Gaara está muerto, que voy a hacer – sollozaba la rubia.

- Temari no está muerto solo está durmiendo – le aclaro la pelirosa .

- Ah, bueno – contesto la rubia completamente calmada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

En la noche, nuestros jóvenes, luego de hacer todos sus deberes en los que se incluyan cosechar todas las zanahorias d3el "huerto" (N.A: campo gigantesco) y ahuyentar a los pajaros para que no se comieran las zanahorias ya que por cada zanahoria que desaparecía ellos se ganaban un latigazo. (Naruto recibió diez). Cansados y adoloridos se dirigieron al granero, menos un grupo de chicas que se quedaron afuera conversando.

Las chicas conversaban animadamente hasta que una peli rosa hablo.

- Chicas gracias por venir – agradeció Sakura.

- De que hablas yo solo pasaba por aquí y me uní – dijo Hinata.

- Ignorando eso – menciono – les contare mi plan secreto contra Karin.

- Cuenta, cuenta – dijeron todas curiosas, luego de esto se pusieron a murmurar, mientras algunas soltaban risitas malvadas.

- Entonces quedo claro – pregunto la o9jijade.

- Claro eres muy malvada – le dijo Tenten.

- Si como se te ocurrió – pregunto Matsuri.

- Mi retorcida mente a veces es muy imaginativa – mencionó.

- No me gustaría tenerte como enemiga – dijo Temari

- Yo creo que a nadie – incluyo Hinata con un brillo de temor en sus ojos.

- Ahora a trabajar – concluyo Ino.

- Claro dijeron todas, entraron en el granero sonriendo maquiavélicamente y esperaron a que todos durmieran para poder concretar su plan, ya a las tres de la mañana asegurandose de que todos estuvieran dormidos se levantaron y se dirigieron a los baños con unas cajas pequeñas en las manos, luego de algunos minutos ya habían terminado.

- Listo – avisó Sakura – ahora acuéstense para no levantar sospechas – y con esto se acostaron y se durmieron.

**Continuara…**


	11. Problemas sanitarios

**Cap.11 Problemas sanitarios…**

Era una tranquila mañana, hasta que…

-¡Ahhh! – se oyeron dos grandes chillidos que despertaron a varios, solo para ver a Karin y a Konan corriendo con una toalla en la cabeza, todas las otras mujeres despertaron y miraron la actuación con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

- Que demonios - gruño Sasuke, que vio el espectáculo y se preguntaba que había sucedido.

- Quizás vieron una mosca y se asustaron – comento Suiguetsu que también se encontraba despierto.

- Grr…- gruñía Gaara ya recuperado misteriosamente y enojado por que lo habían despertado.

- Me voy a bañar – dijo Neji.

- Yo también mencionó Sai, dicho esto todos los despiertos fueron a bañarse, lo hicieron tranquilamente. A Suiguetsu le toco la ducha con la puerta mala pero se las apaño para mantenerla cerrada y a Sasuke le toco la ducha con la tela, pero sin mayores problemas.

Cuando terminaron salieron, se secaron y se vistieron por separado para después quitarse unas pequeñas toallas de la cabeza, frente al espejo, para poder peinarse, pero…

-¡¡Que!! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, viendo sus cabellos de manera extraña, como horrorizados, salieron enojados de la parte donde estaban las duchas, con dirección a la parte de las camas donde estaban lasa mujeres conversando amenamente.

- ¡¿Quién fue!? – grito Sasuke furioso.

- ¿De que estas…? – pregunto Sakura, pero no termino al ver a Sasuke – no sabía que te gustaba el fucsia (N.A.: rosado fuerte y chillón) – dijo Sakura riéndose fuertemente junto con sus amigas, luego se pararon y comenzaron a mirar a todos los chicos riéndose fuertemente con cada uno de los colores:

Sasuke – fucsia

Suiguetsu – morado

Sai – blanco

Neji – naranja chillón

Y por ultimo, que fue el único que hizo que las mujeres pararan de reír fue Gaara que estaba… rubio (N.A: baba -.-).

- Wow – dijo Ino – te vez genial Gaara deberías quedarte así – comento mientras lo miraba junto con las otras chicas y Matsuri tenía corazones en los ojos.

- Dejen de hacer eso y díganme quien demonios fue el responsable – gruño Neji.

- Ah, no te enojes – le dijo Tente relajada – te queda bien el naranjo – menciono conteniendo la risa.

- Que pena que sale más barata la pintura permanente – comento Sakura – bueno por lo menos ahorre algo.

- Que dijiste, pintura permanente – gritaron escandalizados los hombres menos Gaara por que no le importaba.

- No se preocupen era broma ¿verdad? – dijo Tenten un poco insegura al final.

- No, era broma – contesto la pelirrosada – no se preocupen, saldrá si se echan un poco de cloro, volverá a ser del color que era antes – finalizo – quizás quede un poco más opaco… - murmuro.

- Maldita desgraciada – le insulto Sasuke.

- Cállate afeminado – le contesto.

- Mal nacida te juro que nos vengaremos – amenazo el peli fucsia.

- ¡Si! Cuando volvamos aremos la mejor fiesta del mundo – grito Naruto recién despierto, pero muy emocionado (N.A: se despertó por que se cayo de la cama).

-¡Si! – gritaron los hombres para después pesar lo dicho por el rubio - ¿Qué?

-¡Si! Vamos a hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo – volvió a gritar Naruto.

-Eh si, o sea ¡Si! El tiene razón vamos a hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo y no las invitáremos – dijo Sasuke. Un "si" general de escucho.

-¿Eh? – murmuraron las mujeres y se reunieron en un circulo, para discutir la situación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Matsuri.

- No podemos permitirnos faltar a la mejor fiesta hecha por ellos, pero tampoco podemos permitirnos pedirles perdón – analizó Temary,

- Si es un hecho, por lo tanto nosotras haremos lo mismo que ellos, la mejor fiesta y el mismo día – planteo un plan Tenten emocionada.

- Eres una genio Tenten – dijo Sakura sonriendo maléficamente.

- Un momento no creen que eso es muy malo – pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

- No.

- Bueno entonces está decidido… supongo – volvió a hablar Hinata.

- ¡Si! – grito Ino, luego se dieron vuelta mirando a los hombres enojados que se encontraban delante de ellas, pusieron cara seria y dijeron.

- No nos importa su fiesta por que va a ser un desastre, solo miren quienes la organizaran, apuesto que hasta niños de tres años pueden hacer algo mejor.

-¡Nosotros gastaremos cinco millones, para hacer la mejor fiesta de toda la historia! – grito Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los hombres.

- Bueno entonces nosotras lo haremos mejor que ustedes con unas buenas cabezas – dijo Sakura, por el enojo entre los dos grupos se separaron, yéndose cada uno de los grupos a un extremo de la habitación.

**Con las mujeres…**

- Sakura, Ino, Tenten – llamo Hinata – me pueden decir ¿Por qué ellos tenían el cabello teñido también? – inquirió mostrando las dudas de sus otras dos compañeras.

- Ah… lo que pasa es que anoche…

**Flash-back**

Sakura, Ino y Tenten entraron a los baños dejando a sus tres compañeras vigilando, mientras ellas hacían el trabajo sucio. Entraron sigilosamente al "baño" y comenzaron a trabajar, tomaron todos los champús, menos los de ellas y pusieron unas sustancias de colores chillones en todos y cada uno de los champús restantes, mientras los veían encontraron uno que decía "para brillo, color intenso y pelo sexy".

- Este debe ser de Karin, denme la pintura especial – pidió Sakura a Ino y esta le trajo otra caja que se encontraba cerrada.

- Estas segura de esto – pregunto Tenten tensa.

- Si – dijo segura Sakura, abrió la caja y vació el contenido en el interior de la botella, con esto terminaron el operativo secreto…

**Fin Flash – Back **

-Y eso fue lo que paso – concluyó la pelirrosada.

- O sea que como no sabían de quien era el champú solo le echaron a todos, pero supusieron que era uno en especial y le pusieron algo peligroso – concluyó Temary.

- Pero ahora que me doy cuenta – dice Matsuri – ese no es el champú de Karin es el champú de… - esta no pudo terminar, por que un adolorido y completamente destrozado Lee salía de la ducha, dejando a todos los que se encontraban allí completamente callados – es de Lee…

**Continuara…**


	12. Problemas sanitarios parte 2

**Cap. 12: Problemas sanitarios parte 2**

_-Es el de Lee…_

- Dime que es una broma – pidió Sakura.

- Por la mala suerte te digo, no es broma – respondió Ino.

- Si Lee tiene el "especial bomba", entonces ¿Qué tiene Karin? – pregunto Tenten.

- ¡Malditas se que fueron ustedes! – un chillido llego a oídos de todos, que se giraron prestando atención a las figuras que se encontraban en la puerta y nuevamente llego el silencio, hasta que el rubio más impertinente del planeta empezó a reírse a carcajadas, ganándose una mirada de odio por arte de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la puerta.

- Y yo que creía que el plan se había arruinado al ver que Lee uso el "especial bomba", pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no pudo ser mejor – dijo con burla la pelirosada.

- Sabes el calipso (celeste fuerte) no te queda Karin – se burlo Ino.- aunque creo que esta mejor que el color anterior.

- Cállate descerebrada – la insulto Karin.

- A ti tampoco te queda el verde lima limón fosforescente claro – dijo con burla Tenten.

- Son unas desgraciadas – les dijo Konan con odio.

- Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada – dijo Matsuri – solo se nos cayo accidentalmente la pintura en todos los champús, que misteriosamente estaban abiertos.

-Ves solo fue accidentalmente – tartamudeo Hinata, mirando al suelo en una expresión tierna.

- Si Hinata- chan yo te creo la consoló - Kiba mirándola comprensivamente.

- Como le puedes creer eso – grito furiosa Karin.

- Solo mírala ¿Quién no podría creerle?- le dijo Naruto viendo con ternura a Hinata y esta claramente se sonrojo.

- Hay, por favor es más sarcástica que el mismo Kakashi, no me sorprendería si en su mente hubiera un plan peor – gruño Karin, ante este comentario Hinata miro a los lados nerviosamente lo que la hizo sospechosa.

- ¡No! ¡Que le paso a mi cabello! – se escucho un grito masculino que todos reconocieron Lee había visto su cabello…

- Tranquilo Lee se quitara en algunos días…- intentaba calmar Tenten al conmocionado Lee.

- Lee, tienes que relajarte esto fue mi culpa, de verdad lo siento mucho – le dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa de rodillas en el suelo con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando cómo iba a reaccionar al ver su "querido y hermoso cabello hecho todo un arco iris.

- ¿Fuiste tu la que hizo esto? – pregunto con lagrimillas en los ojos a la pelirosada y esta asintió sintiéndose muy culpable – Es lo… ¡Mejor que me han hecho en toda mi vida! ¡Ahora mi cabello muestra toda la llama de la juventud que está en mí! ¡Gracias por hacer esto Sakura ahora te amo más que a nada en el mundo! ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No lo siento Lee pero no correspondo tus sentimientos – dijo Sakura mirando a Lee a los ojos diciéndole que estaba siendo sincera al rechazar sus sentimientos.

- No me daré por vencido luchare para conseguir tu amor – grito emocionado no dejándose abatir por la negativa de la pelirosada.- Si es necesario me comprare muchos champús para cabello sexy.

- Bueno eso no es el punto – chillo molesta Karin por que debido a la interrupción no pudo seguir peleando con Sakura y las otras "arpías" que le habían hecho eso a su preciado cabello.

- Bueno no te cansas de perder peleas o quieres que te humille más – dijo Sakura.

- Sakura por que dices que la humillamos solo… le recordamos algunas cosas que pareció olvidar – menciono Matsuri.

- Si como: Perra, descarada, aprovechada, regalada… - seguía diciendo insultos Temary, mientras que en la frente de Karin se podían notar varias venas en su frente, demostrando que tan enojada se encontraba.

- Rompió un record no crees cuantas venas cuentas Sai – le comento Naruto.

- Una, dos, tres…- contaba el antes mencionado – si tienes razón tiene como siete en total y por como van voy a necesitar una calculadora – comento el pelinegro mientras veía todo con una falsa sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Karin ya estaba a punto de saltar con una gran variedad de improperios, llego Kakashi.

- Que esperan es tarde y tienen que buscar su desayuno por que las cosas aquí no son regaladas, para comer hay que hacer lo que se te pide - daba el peliplateado un sermón casi bíblico.

- Si, si claro solo cállese antes de que sea tarde – le advirtió Hinata con tono nervioso ante todas las miradas de profundo odio lanzadas a su tutor.

**Luego de varias horas de arduo trabajo…**

Un grupo de mujeres se encontraba conversando en su tiempo de descanso, hasta que…

- Saben se nos ocurrió una grandiosa idea para la venganza contra Karin – Anuncio Temary sonriendo maléficamente con Tenten.

- Así suéltenlo – demando Ino mientras Sakura asentía y miraba a las dos chicas con total concentración.

- Que pasa si sumas: Chocolate + una carta falsa de Sasuke + laxante + la cama de Karin – pregunto Tenten emocionada.

- Explíquense – pidió Matsuri, que ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que se proponían.

- Lo que vamos a hacer apenas terminemos de explicarlo por que no hay tiempo.

- Vamos a derretir un chocolate, para mezclarlo con laxante y le pondremos una carta falsa de Sasuke, para que Karin crea que el se lo de y se lo como, eso nos da resulta una Karin con dolor de estomago sin poder salir del baño por algunas horas – explico rápidamente Temary mientras se paraba preparada para poner en marcha su gran plan.

- Son realmente malvadas – felicito Sakura.

- ¿Qué opinas Hinata?- pregunto Matsuri a la ojiperla.

- Vamos a ver quien duda de mi inocencia – menciono con un aura malvada a su alrededor.

- Hinata a veces me das miedo – dijo Ino un poco asustada.

- Lo se – concluyo como si nada, todas se pararon un poco intimidadas por el comportamiento de la pequeña inocente y tímida del grupo, parecía como si se fuera por el caño en algunos momentos.

**En medio del bosque…**

Unas prendían una hoguera y otras ajustaban la caldera, para poder preparar el plan…

**Con perra de barrio…**

Karin se encontraba caminando a su cama, que estaba en el granero, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver un "reluciente" regalo en su cama, el cuál fue a examinar, lo miró de todos los ángulos, para seccionarse de algo, ese extraño paquete estaba envuelto, en algo parecido a una hoja de cuaderno, al mirarlo con mayor detalle se dio cuenta de que este bulto de encontraba sobre un trozo de papel que tenía algo escrito. Lo tomo en sus manos para comenzar a leer el papelito que tenía una letra casi ilegible, pero pudo distinguir el mensaje, decía:

_Para mi querida pe… Karin_

_De tu Zasque_

Ante esto Karin suspiro pensando.

- _mi amado Sasuke estaba tan nerviosos que escribió mal su nombre…_

_Te doy este obsequio…_

Karin lo abre y piensa.

- Que apetitoso se ve, ahora voy a ir a acosar a Sasuke- dijo mientras miraba el chocolate que tenía forma de… lulo (mojón, mierda, caca)

**Continuara…**


	13. Un acto criminal no tan criminal

_**Espero que les guste por que la verdad es que costo bastante escribirlo. bueno aqui esta disfruten XD.**_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_Para mi querida pe… Karin_

_De tu Zasque_

Ante esto Karin suspiro pensando.

- _mi amado Sasuke estaba tan nerviosos que escribió mal su nombre…_

_Te doy este obsequio…_

Karin lo abre y piensa.

- Que apetitoso se ve, ahora voy a ir a acosar a Sasuke- dijo mientras miraba el chocolate que tenía forma de… lulo (mojón, mierda, caca).

Capitulo 13: un acto criminal… no tan criminal.

… Con esto Karin se levanto dejando el chocolate en su cama, y fue en busca de Sasuke con un único objetivo… acosar a Sasuke, se fue dando saltitos de felicidad, dejando al chocolate abandonado. Luego de unos dos minutos entro al granero y con que se encontró con un delicioso chocolate en la cama de uno de sus compañeros.

-Chocolate… hace tanto tiempo que no como uno de esos, la forma es un asco, pero que me importa es un chocolate... supongo – movía su mano en busca de tomar el chocolate, pero de repente se detuvo – no puedo hacerlo es de alguien no puedo simplemente comerlo debo pedir permiso – razonaba – pero no creo que le importe mucho además no tiene que saber que fui yo el que se lo comió… solo lo haré desaparecer y nadie sabrá la verdad – concluyo y rápidamente tomo el chocolate en sus manos y se lo hecho a la boca completamente, saboreando el delicioso sabor del tesoro azucarado. Al terminar miró a todos lados y viendo que nadie lo había visto salio del granero sin dejar pruebas de su culpabilidad.

Luego de unos minutos del acto criminal…

- Sasukito vas a ver que es verdad lo que te digo, me dejaste un chocolate en mi cama con una nota – le dijo la pelirroja a un pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de ella con una mirada aburrida en sus ojos.

- ¡Para de decir incoherencias! si yo tuviera un chocolate en mis manos creeme que no lo desperdiciaría dándotelo a ti, me lo comería,en ves de comerme la mierda que se supone que es alimento que me dan en este patético lugar – agrego cortantemente el pelinegro.

- Pero no digas eso, si ya me lo diste no me mientas, se que fuiste tu por la carta que me dejaste – regaño Karin dirigiéndose a su cama, pero no encontró su regalo – no está – chillo – no puede ser estaba aquí no pudo haber desaparecido así como así – ahora estaba desesperada dando vuelta toda su cama, buscando el preciado objeto.

- Ves te dije que no hay nada, por que yo no te di nada – concluyo el azabache

- ¡No! Tiene que estar por aquí – seguía buscado sin tener resultados, no encontró absolutamente nada y Sasuke se fue del granero enojado por la perdida de tiempo – no puede ser y yo que lo iba a poner en un pedestal refrigerado para guardarlo como un recuerdo del primer regalo de mi querido Sasukito

**Con las chicas…**

- Creen que ya se lo haya comido – consulto Tenten, llamando la atención de las otras mujeres con las que se encontraba.

- Es un regalo de su querido Sasukito, ya se lo debe haber tragado completamente – dijo Temari divertida, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

- Tienes razón – acepto Matsuri.

- ¡Por fin terminamos! – anuncio felizmente la pelirrosada del grupo, ante esta exclamación una rubia salio corriendo de el corral de los cerdos para cerrar el mismo mirando con odio a los animales rosáceos que la seguían, logrando que a todas les saliera una gotita en la nuca.

- Bueno en fin ¿Alguien quiere ver que efectos pueden estarle sucediendo a la cabeza de fósforo? – pregunto Ino alegremente, dejando de lado las miradas matadoras hacia los animales.

- Claramente que queremos ¿Verdad chicas? – pregunto Temari.

- Si – aceptaron todas al mismo tiempo, todas con imaginaciones distintas y unas más malévolas que otras acerca de las condiciones en las que, según creían, se encontraba la pelirroja, mientras caminaban con dirección al granero.

- Hinata no deberías estar diciendo que no es bueno hacer ese tipo de cosas a las personas aunque sean unas malditas desgraciadas – pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – contesto con una sonrisa dulce, demasiado dulce que hizo que un escalofrió les recorriera la columna.

- Bueno no importa, de todas formas ya llegamos - anunció Ino expectante, esperando ver una de las mejores imágenes que cualquiera de ellas habría querido ver hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero lo que vieron no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que ellas esperaban.

- ¡¿Por qué a mi?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer así!? – gritaba desconsolada Karin en el suelo intentando ser calmada por una Konan que se notaba que estaba bastante aburrida.

- Ya tranquilízate ya habrá otra oportunidad para que el te de otro regalo no te preocupes – consolaba Konan intentando aguantarla.

- ¿Tú crees? – chillo esperanzada.

- Claro que si – dijo, pero dentro de si pensaba una cosa completamente diferente a lo que estaba diciéndole a su "amiga" – _claro que no, te esperas que ese pedazo de hielo te de otro regalo, hasta me sorprende que te aya dado uno. _Ante este panorama que no se esperaban, las mujeres que se encontraban mirando en la puerta salieron del granero y se juntaron, para conversar los temas que se habían manifestado de último momento.

- Un momento fue idea mía o acababa de decir que el regalo que supuestamente le había dado Sasuke desapareció, no debe haber sido una alucinación, díganme que lo fue por favor se los ruego – pedía Ino.

- No fue una alucinación por que yo también lo vi – aclaro Sakura, las demás asintieron aceptando que ellas también lo habían visto - Pero si el chocolate se perdió misteriosamente, quiere decir que alguien lo robo – dijo Sakura.

- Y no es lo peor significa que alguien más se lo comió… - dijo Hinata pensando quien podría haberlo hecho.

- ¿Pero quien fue? – pregunto Matsuri dudosa, pero su pregunta fue respondida por un grito.

- ¡Chouji! ¡Sal del baño que tengo que entrar!- gritaba desesperado Naruto dando extraños saltitos esperando que Chouji saliera del baño para que el pudiera entrar - ¡Has estado hay como media hora, no creo que te demores tanto!

- Ahora sabemos quien se lo comió – razono Ino, mirado al rubio que se veía bastante desesperado por entrar a la letrina de los hombres (N.A: si leyeron bien letrinas).

- Se lo comió Chouji – finalizo Sakura aclarando lo que todas ya sabían – Nosotras no sabemos nada de lo que paso entendieron, nunca vimos ese chocolate, ni sabemos el por que Chouji esta pasando tanto tiempo en el baño – declaro Sakura mirando a todas de manera calculadora – desde ahora nadie recuerda nada, ¿Bien?

- ¡Bien! – respondieron.

- Pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿cuanto laxante le pusieron a ese chocolate? – pregunto Matsuri.

- Quinientos gramos – dijo Temari

- ¿Tanto para solo ese chocolatito? parece mas un laxante con sabor a chocolate – dijo Hinata.

- Si

- Lo bueno es que hoy es el último día – dijo tranquilamente Tenten.

- Si ya era hora – corrobora Ino – ya estaba harta de todo esto, todas asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¡Chicas! – grito Kiba llamándolas a todos – vengan rápido van a querer ver esto…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar espero que no me odien lo que pasa es que estaba sin imaginación y no quiria poner algo que estuviera mal, como podran comprender así que me demore un poco más, pero voy a intentar que no pase de nuevo :).**

**bueno como regalo extra les voy a poner los apodos que use en clases:**

**- perra: Karin**

**- Cubito de hielo andante : Sasuke**

**- Hulk rosado : Sakura**

**- alergico al sol : Gaara**

**-Ranita : Lee**

**-Ciego : Neji**

**-Ciega : Hinata**

**y eso por ahora.**

**CHAU **

**BESOS PARA TODOS.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!.**


	14. ¡Mátenme!¡Mátenme ahora!

**Capitulo anterior…**

_- Lo bueno es que hoy es el último día – dijo tranquilamente Tenten._

_- Si ya era hora – corrobora Ino – ya estaba harta de todo esto, todas asintieron dándole la razón._

_- ¡Chicas! – grito Kiba llamándolas a todos – vengan rápido van a querer ver esto…_

**Capitulo 14: ¡Mátenme!, ¡mátenme ahora!**

- ¡Ya vamos! – grito Sakura como respuesta, y fueron corriendo a la casa de Tamako y en ella encontraron a todos sus compañeros mirando atentamente la televisión de la estancia, por lo que las recién llegadas prestaron atención a las palabras que decía la reportera, en el aparato tecnológico que tanto ansiaban en sus casas.

- E_stamos aquí en la carretera sur a las afueras de Tokio, en donde hay una inundación que grandes proporciones que no deja que los automóviles pasen a través de ella, por lo tanto todas las personas que quieran dirigirse de Tokio al sur y viceversa tendrán que esperar al que el agua acumulada se seque. Todo este problema se origino por una cañería rota, ubicada en el bosque, que dejo fluir el agua que se estanco en la carretera. Aquí tenemos una imagen de la cañería rota, de las cuales se desconoce el motivo del incidente… - ante la imagen Sasuke se maldijo internamente ya que como pueden suponer esa cañería era la que el había roto el día que se perdió en el bosque, huyendo de los jabalís salvajes que lo perseguían, el peor día de su vida…_

_Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se oyó el grito de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en la casa._

_- ¡No! – grito Naruto desesperado - ¿¡Quien fue el idiota!?¡Maldito mal parido! – seguía maldiciendo el rubio._

_- ¡Por un maldito imbecil vamos a tener que quedarnos más tiempo en este infierno! – se unió a la desesperación Sakura._

_-¿Cómo que infierno? – inquirió con un aire oscuro la dueña de la granja, logrando que la pelirrosada temblara._

_-¿Quién dijo eso? Yo no fui – haciéndose la desentendida_

**- **Bueno, bueno cálmense – tranquilizaba Kakashi a los alumnos más afectados con la noticia o sea Hinata que se había puesto muy pálida con la noticia. – no es que sea tan malo estar aquí…

- ¡No tan malo! ¡No tan malo! – grito Tenten explotando – váyase al maldito infierno y púdrase en el, claro para usted no es tan malo por que duerme en una cama, no en una tabla con sabanas, jodid… - pero fue interrumpida por Ino, la cual agarro el cuello de la camisa de Kakashi.

- Escúcheme bien si usted no me da una maldita buena noticia con respecto a esta infernal situación, le juro que se va a arrepentir – murmullo aterradoramente la rubia.

- Si hay una buena noticia – anuncio el peli plateado, logrando que todos lo miraran esperanzados, ellos esperaban escuchar que "_a pesar de que están encerrados en esta granja nos va a venir a buscar igualmente y nos vamos a ir de aquí" _pero lo que oyeron les enfureció – Nos quedaremos aquí, y así tendrán más tiempo para terminar el informe que les pedí, que por lo que he visto ninguno ha empezado

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron desconcertados.

- ¡¿De qué informe está hablando?! – inquirió irritado Naruto.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? – pregunto temerosa Tenten.

- No, yo nunca bromeo – dijo el hombre en respuesta.

- sí, claro…- susurro Sakura.

- bueno que están esperando, esos informes no se van a hacer solos, váyanse de una vez a utilizar esa basura que tienen por cerebro – los hecho su tutor.

- Maldito bueno para nada… - lo maldecían los alumnos demostrando cuanto lo querían. Pasados algunos minutos, todos se encontraban reunidos conversando con sus respectivas parejas sobre el desagradable informe de último momento que tenían que preparar. En esto llego Chouji con una cara un poco pálida después de varios minutos de desaparición.

Rápidamente se dirigió a los hombres y los llamo para se acercaran

- Chicos si aprecian su olfato, no se acerquen físicamente a esa letrina – dijo Chouji

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba Sasuke

- Solo hazme caso y no te acerques – finalizo el chico, dándole esa advertencia solo a los hombres.

- Esperen un momento… ¿A dónde se fue Shikamaru? Estaba aquí hace un rato – comento Temari atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros y compañeras que estaban cerca.

**Con Shikamaru…**

Shikamaru rápidamente se dirigía a la letrina de hombres mientras decía reiteradamente "Sabia que no tenía que comer todas esas fresas, soy alérgico y me ponen el colon sensible". Unos segundos después, Shikamaru ya se encontraba al frente de la puerta del baño, ignorándolo todo mientras aguantaba la respiración, debido a la urgencia del llamado de la naturaleza. Entro, y luego de un momento tuvo que respirar… y fue allí, cuando se escucharon unos horrorosos gritos de ayuda y fallidos intentos por salir, pues la puerta estaba atascada.

**Volviendo con los chicos…**

- Hay, no creo que le vaya a pasar algo – comento Kiba despreocupadamente

- Bueno, empecemos a trabajar – dijo Sakura – ¡Muévete afeminado, que tenemos que investigar la vida salvaje de los jabalís!

- vete al demonio…- insulto el poniéndose pálido, recordando la feroz mirada de aquellos animales que lo perseguían sin descanso – por qué no investigamos a las gallinas – pidió el un poco nervioso.

- No, no quiero investigar a un pariente tuyo, para eso solo tengo que preguntarte tu vida diaria – menciono tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos.

- .ja – rio sarcástico – mejor investiguemos a los zorrillos, perdón a tu tía.

- ¿¡Que dijiste!?- grito molesta la peli rosada.

-_ Mierda, se me olvido que es la reencarnación de Hulk – _pensaba arrepentido y asustado el pelinegro. – solo vallamos a investigar a las gallinas.

-Cobarde… - murmuro Sakura, pero el logro escucharlo.

-Hmp... _Perra…_ - pensóél y luego de este grato intercambio de palabras entre dos grandes amigos que se quieren, se dirigieron al gallinero y cuando llegaron un gallo miraba a Sasuke de manera extraña, como atravesándolo con la mirada.

- Umm interesante – diciendo esto Sakura saco su libreta y comenzó a anotar algunos datos – el gallo reacciona de manera desafiante al ver el pelo de Sasuke, cacarea retándolo a una peleo para ver quién es el macho… - ante lo anotado rió internamente y le dijo a Sasuke - voy a investigar, tu quédate aquí y mira fijamente a los ojos a ese gallo si lo miras así luego de un rato te dejará tranquilo y luego tomas nota de lo que suceda – le dijo.

- pero no tengo cuaderno en que anotar – le dijo.

- Mira tengo este que me sobra, toma – tirándole un cuaderno de _Hello Kitty._

_- _Hmp… supongo que gracias… pero de verdad no tienes otro cuaderno con un estampado un poco más masculino.

- Sasuke, por si no te has dado cuenta soy mujer y una muy femenina – aclaro.

- Shikamaru es más femeni…

- Terminas esa frase y te juro que no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol – lo amenazo.

**Pov Sasuke**

Con eso el extraño ser color rosa se alejo de mi, ahora solo estaba yo, solo yo, el cuaderno de Hello Kitty… y el gallo que me miraba desafiante.

Me miro… lo mire… movió las patas, levantando polvo… me arrodille para quedar a su altura… nos miramos directamente a los ojos… y en eso… el gallo liberando un fuerte sonido, corrió hacia mi… aleteo las alas… me levante rápidamente por temor… y el ave comenzó a atacarme con su pico, las piernas…

**Fin pov Sasuke**

Sasuke gritaba "masculinamente" intentando alejar al gallo con sus manos, lo que el ignoraba, es que mientras el luchaba con un gallo **mucho** más pequeño que él, Sakura lo grababa con su celular y intentaba contener la risa al ver aquel espectáculo tan singular.

- demonios espero que se acabe pronto, por que como en esta porquería no hay electricidad se me está acabando la batería y quiero grabarlo entero – maldecía Sakura a la granja – aunque no puedo esperar que esta pelea termine pronto, los dos están muy igualados en la pelea… - mientras la peli rosada decía eso Sasuke saco algo de su bolsillo cuando se encontraba en un lugar alto a donde la gallina no podía llegar y se puso unas lentillas.

-Ahora me vas a tener miedo – se había puesto unas lente de contacto de Sharingan un poco… mal hechas, porque en vez de las comitas tenía… estrellas, el pelinegro salto de su lugar seguro. El gallo lo miro un momento y sin perder tiempo se abalanzo sobre su oponente.

**Luego de unas horas…**

- No puedo creer que se me haya acabado la batería del teléfono, justo cuando escapabas de un simple gallo.

- Lo hice solo porque no quería lastimarlo…- menciono el azabache arrogante – si hubiera querido podría haberle ganado al principio de la pelea.

- Si como no – dijo sarcásticamente Sakura.

**Gaara y Lee****…**

- Tenemos que hacer el mejor reporte, y si alguien nos gana cuando volvamos le daré cien vueltas al colegio – gritaba emocionado Lee levantando el pulgar.

- Cállate – ordeno Gaara que se veía bastante estresado.

- Bueno tenemos que decidir que animal será el que investigaremos, están: las gallinas, los cerdos, los renacuajos, los jabalís, zorrillos, ardillas, lagartijas, hormigas, ratas, escarabajos, chanchitos de tierra, moscas, abejas, avispas, pájaros, conejos, perros, gatos… – Lee decía todos los animales que se le asaban por la mente.

- ¿Como alguien puede decir todo eso sin respirar? – se preguntaba a sí mismo el peli rojo mientras Lee seguía hablando.

- tijeretas, microbios, ADN y células… ¿Cuál elegimos? – finalizo el cejotas.

- Que me parta un rayo – murmuro el oji verde.

- ¿Eso es un animal? – pregunto su compañero inocentemente.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**Continuara… **


	15. Confuciones vergonsozas

**Cap. 15: Confuciones vergonsozas...**

Un peli café se encontraba camino, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a su compañero, para poder comenzar s trabajo y terminarlo de una vez por todas. El problema de su plan maestro era que Shikamaru no aparecía y llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo.

- ¡Neji! – grito Tenten.

- Tenten… - saludo.

- ¿Qué paso Neji no te veo tranquilo? – mencionó mirándolo.

- Hmp… no encuentro a Shikamaru… - le dijo un poco molesto.

-Ahh… con razón pareces querer matar a cualquiera que pase – comento con entendimiento.

- Hmp…

- Pero para que sepas, la última vez que lo vi, murmuro algo de "Sabía que no debía comérmelas me dejan el colón irritable", así que debe estar en el baño – entrego información.

-… - Neji agacho la cabeza un poco y se fue a buscar a Shikamaru.

- Un gracias hubiera sido amable y también un disculpa… pero no tienes idea de lo que se t viene encima… sufrirás… sufrirás… - murmuraba maléficamente la castaña.

Neji se dirigía al baño, para comprobar lo que le había dicho Tenten, pero mientras se acercaba comenzó a sentir un olor desagradable, aguantando la respiración para poder llegar a la puerta e intentar abrirla, pero no lo logro, tomo una medida desesperada, pateó la puerta y como esta era tan "maciza y firme" cayó al instante… sobre un inconsciente Shikamaru.

Neji se apresuro a sacarle la puerta de encima, pero tuvo que respirar le era imposible mantener más la respiración y ese fue su peor error, hizo una mueca de asco, repulsión y le dieron ganas de vomitar, así que salió corriendo y luego se tirar todo en un arbustito que no tenía la culpa de nada, se tomo muy en serio lo de salvar a Shikamaru, o sea alguien más podía encontrarlo y salvarlo, el no tenía por que arriesgarse a perder su olfato por el resto de su vida. Pero decidió que no podía dejarlo allí por que simplemente se sentiría demasiado cobarde y no podría terminar el trabajo, no es que el necesitará ayuda.

Entonces un poco más decidido tomo aire y corrió hasta el inconsciente, lo tomo del brazo lo arrastro un poco y cuando se le acabo el aire se alejo nuevamente, espero que se normalizara su respiración y siguió el mismo proceso varias veces, hasta que arrastrando al vago, llego a una área segura donde no apestaba.

**Con Karin y Suiguetsu…**

**Con Suiguetsu y Karin…**

- Ponte a hacer el trabajo, que yo tengo que ir a la cama para tener mi sueño de belleza.

- ni aunque te tomes años de sueño, jamás te verás más hermosa – le dijo el joven divertido, intentando molestarla, cosa que logro.

- Yo no necesito verme más hermosa, porque ya soy hermosa, cosa que tu claramente no notas, porque tienes mal gusto – le respondió furiosa y mirándolo asesinamente.

- Créeme, si tuviera mal gusto me gustarías tú, pero como ese no es el caso no tengo mal gusto – argumento como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¡Cállate cara de pez! – grito enojada – solo estas celoso porque tú no me gustas – comento sonriendo altivamente.

- Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría – menciono sin darle importancia.

- Idiota.

- Zorra.

- Afeminado.

- Perra.

- autista.

- Loca – y así siguieron los insultos…

**Con Kiba y Matsuri… **

- Bueno, nuestro trabajo va a ser de los perros y los cuidados que hay que darles – ordeno el chica a Matsuri decidiendo cual sería el animal que investigarían, logrado por su puesto que su compañera se enfadara.

- ¿Y quién dijo que tu elegías las cosas aquí? – le pregunto atravesándolo con la mirada – yo quiero investigar a los gatos y eso es lo que vamos a investigar – concluyó muy segura de si misma como también de que el no iba a reclamar… cuan equivocada estaba.

- Yo no voy a seguir tus órdenes – le gruño.

- y yo no voy a seguir las tuyas, pero no tienes opción, investigaremos a los gatos – aclaro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pero, son tan monstruosos, feos y no sirven para nada – argumento con una mueca.

- Y según tu los perros son mejores.

- Eso es obvio – replico

- No lo es, los gatos son mejores - le gruño

- No los perros.

-Los gatos

- Perros.

- Gatos.

- Perros – y aquí también están de maravilla…

**Con Hinata y Naruto…**

- ¿Y que vamos a investigar Hinata –chan? – pregunto en rubio.

- ¿Porque no investigamos a los conejos que están detrás de la casa en las jaulas? – respondió insegura.

-¡Si Hinata-chan! ¡Vayamos a investigar a los conejos! – grito el rubio emocionado ante la idea, abrazando a la peli azul, que se sonrojo al máximo y como todos esperan se desmayo - ¡Eh! ¡Hinata-chan que te pasa! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna, la llevo en brazos…

Con Temari y Tenten…

- Tenten por fin llegas – grito al ver a la castaña, pero algo llamo su atención - ¿Qué es lo que planeaste para tener esa sonrisa maléfica en la cara? – pregunto un poco asustada imaginando que quizás era algo contra ella.

- Temari – llamo seria sin contestar la pregunta, logrando que la rubia estuviera aun más nerviosa.

- ¿Si? –

- Necesito que me ayudes con algo – pidió mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? –un poco más tranquila.

- Me voy a vengar de Neji pero necesito ayuda, espero contar con la tuya – dijo.

-¿Contra Neji? ¿Creía que te gustaba? – pregunto.

- No desde que me llamo marimacho – recordando con una mirada de odio a la nada – sufrirá por lo que dijo, nadie se mete con mi machismo.

- ¿Eh? Si claro, pero que piensas hacer y que necesitas para hacerlo – buscaba la información.

- Solo ye diré lo que necesito y tu adivinaras que es - reto divertida – un vestido, maquillaje, pintauñas, zapatos de tacón y accesorios, pero tiene que haber una tiara. – termino.

- Piensas arreglarte para seducirlo y luego tirarlo ¿No? – inquirió diciendo lo que se imaginaba.

- No – negó – pienso hacer algo mucho mejor -sonriendo perturbadora mente – pero ahora no importa ¿Qué es lo que vamos a investigar? – pregunto amablemente y con una sonrisa, esta vez una sonrisa normal.

- Investigamos a los cerdos, es lo más fácil – dijo elle dudando un poco del estado psicológico de su amiga

- Tienes razón, no quiero hacer un trabajo demasiado largo, sería molesto – comento.

- Si tienes razón – dándole la razón la rubia y con esto ultimó fueron al corral de los cerdos.

**Con Ino y Sai…**

- Y bueno con que vamos a trabajar? – pregunto coqueta Ino.

- Bonita elige Tu, sería de muy mala educación que yo eligiera lo que debemos investigar - dijo el sonriendo falsamente, cosa que claramente Ino no noto, por que su mente se desconecto en el momento en el que le llamo "bonita".

-ón que yo eligiera lo que debemos investigar - dijo el sonriendo falsamente, cosa que claramente Ino no noto, por que su mente se desconecto en el momento en el que le llamo "bonita".

- Ay que tierno – suspiro soñadoramente Ino.

- Ley en un libro que si quieres tener amigos, tienes que tomar en cuenta sus opiniones – sonrió nuevamente, logrando sacarle una gotita en la nuca a la rubia – además de ponerles sobrenombres buenos aunque no sean verdad – concluyo sacando otra gota de mayor tamaño a la rubia y luego esta dijo el primer animal que se ele vino a la cabeza, para que comenzaran a investigar…

Con esto todos comenzaron a trabajar en sus informes, incluso Shikamaru despertó cuando Neji le tiro una cubeta de agua en cima. Cuando decidieron dejar de investigar por el día, para descansar un poco.

Ten ten llamo a todas sus amigas y les contó su plan maestro, con el que todas rieron a carcajadas excepto Hinata que se veía contrariada.

-¿No crees que es demasiado lo que le vas a hacer? – consulto tímidamente.

- No, el sufrirá por lo que me dijo, se arrepentirá por todo lo que le queda de vida – dijo confiada.

- Ten Ten tiene razón Neji tiene que pagar por lo que le dijo, fue muy insensible – afirmo Ino.

- Si, quien se cree para decir algo así – comento enfadada la pelirrosada.

- Eso es ahora que todas estamos de acuerdo, tenemos que juntar las cosas necesarias para proceder con el plan "MMIBPN" – dijo.

- ¿MMIBPN? – preguntaron a coro.

- "Maltratar Maldito Imbecil Bueno Para Nada" – comento.

- Buen nombre - alabo la rubia

- Lo se soy una genio – comento – ahora tenemos que entrar disimuladamente y no lo miren por que se podría darse cuenta, aunque lo dudo es muy idiota – concluyo.

- ¡Si! – dijeron todas entusiasmadas por lo que harían. Comenzaron a dirigirse al granero, pero Neji se les cruzo en el amino de la vida y todas menos Tenten miraron a Neji de manera malvada, mientras que Tenten tenía las manos sobre su rostro en forma frustrada, mientras que Hinata intentaba animarla, debido a la grandiosa forma de pasar desapercibida de sus amigas.

- Si, si no sabe lo que le espera – comenzaron a susurrar.

- Si pero cállate que tenemos que pasar desapercibidas – seguían murmurando siendo muy discretas.

- Um… - Matsuri se encontraba pensativa lo que llamo la atención de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Temari preocupada.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sakura.

- Tengo la misma camiseta que Neji está usando – finalizó

- Yo creía que era gay o sea tenía mis sospechas pero… - decía Ino

- Nunca creíste posible que fuera verdad – Termino Temari.

- ¿Hinata tu lo habías sospechado? – pregunto Sakura suavemente sonando comprensiva, mirando a la peli azulada que se encontraba un poco shokeada.

- Bueno cuando éramos pequeños se metía a mi habitación y se ponía mi ropa, pero yo creía que ya había superado el complejo – contó un poco dudosa como recordando algo -… ah y se quedaba mirando mucho rato en el espejo, pero creo que era culpa de su mamá, por que ella quería una niña.

- Em… bueno creo que voy a necesitar un psicólogo para cuando salga de aquí – menciono Temari haciendo que las demás asintieran de acuerdo con el comentario de la rubia.

- Dejando el tema sobre los gustos de Neji. ¡Tengo que mostrarles el mejor video que podrían llegar a ver en toda su vida! – anunció la pelirrosada del grupo.

- ¿Y cual sería ese magnifico video? – preguntó curiosa Ino.

- Se los mostrare, pero tendremos que entrar a la casa para conectar mi celular a la televisión - dijo dirigiendo las a la casa con sus amigas siguiéndola, estas conversaban de lo que creían se trataba ese magnifico video del que hablaba la peli rosa.

**Dentro de la casa: **

Se encontraban caminando a la habitación en la que se encontraba la televisión, escucharon sonidos y decidieron ir sigilosamente, para ver quién se encontraba allí. Y vieron a Gaara mirando fijamente la televisión, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Gaara crees que podríamos usar la televisión un… - pero Sakura paro lo que estaba haciendo mientras las demás veían incrédulas la televisión, por que...

"_Te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos…"_

- ¿Estas viendo "Barney"? – preguntaron un poco asustadas, mirando a Gaara extrañamente.

- …No había nada mejor que ver… - se defendió seriamente.

- ¿Cómo que nada que ver? O sea hace media hora comenzaron una maratón de películas de suspenso – debatió Tenten.

- … No tenían que usar la televisión - pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!- exclamo Sakura un poco perturbada por lo recientemente visto, y comenzo a conectar los cables de celular.

- Bien, ahora prepárense para la mejor presentación de año – las mujeres ya que Gaara se había ido, gritaron entusiasmadas.

- ¡Si! – chillaron emocionadas y Sakura puso play.

**Pov Sasuke:**

No sabía porque se sentía así, sintió que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque podría ser por el dolor de cabeza que tenía por los picotazos del gallo al que dijo dejar vencer, y así recordó desde el primer minuto hasta el último de esa ardua pelea, ese gallo era un oponente digno.

**Fin Pov Sasuke: **

El pelinegro sintió su estomago gruñir, por lo que decidió que se arriesgaría iría a la casa se dirigiría a la cocina, específicamente al refrigerador a robar comida. Por lo tanto comenzó a moverse en dirección a la casa. Mientras se acercaba sitió una sensación de que algo malo sucedería o que estaba sucediendo.

Llego a la puerta y escucho el sonido de un gallo, proveniente de la sala donde se encontraba el televisor, cuidadosamente asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y observó como las mujeres que se encontraban adentro reían, pero se quedo petrificado al ver por que reían… estaban viendo una grabación de su pelea con el gallo…

- No puedo creerlo, siempre creí que era el más fuerte, pero ahora… - decía entre rizas Ino.

- Ahora puedes ver que las apariencias engañan y mucho – se burlaba Sakura – a veces incluso dudo de que sea un hombre se sinceró y eso sacó a Sasuke de su shock dejándolo bastante enojado y con una aura tétrica a su alrededor, se encamino hasta el frete de Sakura mientras que está retrocedía un poco el video para mostrar una parte en especial. Dejándolas a todas calladas y asustadas por lo tétrico que se veía mirando feo a la peli rosa, que sintió escalofríos en su espalda.

- Puedes venir un momento – pidió el pelinegro con la mandíbula tensa.

- Eh…mm… - dudaba, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, porque Sasuke la agarro del ante brazo y comenzó a tirarla hacía fuera de la casa -¿Y que quieres?

- ¿Por qué les mostraste ese video? – pregunto intentando tranquilizarse.

- Solo les mostré lo débil que eres – respondió

- No es mi culpa qe tu seas una mole – gruño.

- Tampoco es mi culpa que seas débil y parezcas niña.

- Creo que por fin comprendo el por que molestas tanto a los hombres – dijo como entendiendo los misterios de la vida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

- Eres lesbiana – concluyó.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito completamente pálida.

- No lo escondas más ya descubrí la verdad – sonriendo triunfante.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – pregunto con la mirada baja y voz susurrante, esto era un indició de que estaba enfadada…

**Continuara…**


	16. Descargando Furia

**Cap 16: descargando furia**

- ¿Con que eso es lo que crees? – murmuro aterradoramente, dando pistas de lo enfadada que estaba.

- Eh, si –contesto viendo a mirada oscura de la ojijade caminando lentamente hacia el pelinegro, que daba pasos hacia atrás un poco intimidado, hasta que llego al punto en el que estaba acorralado y sin escapatoria contra una pared.

**Pov Sasuke**

Al principió me sentía liberado, por fin había liberado aquel sentimiento que tenía por ese demonio rosa, pero lo bueno dura poco, una aura obscura me empezó a rodear… Sentí miedo me tiritaban las piernas, desde ahí pude darme cuenta de todo, aquella mirado ¡Si! Aquella mirada era lo que penetraba mi alma y la estrujaba, esa mirada me recordaba el gallo, solo que está era un poco diferente, pero no la podía descifrar, pude notar como paso a paso se acercaba a mi, con los puños apretados, rechinando los dientes y sin dejar de obsérvame con esa mirada, yo retrocedía para que no llegara a mi, pero mi mala suerte me puso una mirada por detrás, que por cierto no se de donde salió.

Trague duro me sudaban las manos y "eso" se seguía acercando, cerré los ojos con terror cuando ya se encontraba al frena mío, imaginándome lo peor y sin ninguna intención de abrir los ojos… Pero cuando los abrí…

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura con los puños levantados con todas las ganas de dejarlo irreconocible, pero en vez de dirigir sus puños, movió su cabeza hacía delante… Hubo un momento de silenció algo largo.

Con los ojos como platos, Sasuke sintió una sensación extraña en sus labios… Sakura lo besaba, luego de varios segundos, Sakura se separó, cambiando la mirada que lo asustaba por una mirada coqueta y lo único que el pelinegro fue capaz de decir…

- Ew – dijo repulsivo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

- Voy a necesitar mucha pasta de dientes - murmuro asqueado. Después de eso, lo único que sintió fue un dolor en su rostro y otro en su estómago, que lo dejo sin aire seguido de pasos y un grito frustrado. El solo se quedo en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire perdido de lo que sospechaba un rodillazo en el estómago.

- ¡Es un tarado, anormal, con problemas cerebrales, estoy segura que a su mama se le cayó de cabeza al suelo – gruñía furiosa la peli rosa. – Necesito desquitarme – diciendo esto se dirigió al corral de los cerdos. Busco al más grande, gordo y se acerco a el.

(Música rocky).

Se podía ver como la chica peli rosa golpeada con los puños al cerdo, que no sentía nada por la capa de grasa cubriéndolo, parecía que estuviera practicando boxing.

- ¿Quién se cree? – hablaba sola – algún día me vengare – seguía golpeando al animal. Luego de un tiempo se veía a Sakura golpeando a una palmera, aun con la mirada furiosa y luego a punto de golpear a Chouji, pero apareció Ino salvando al chico, que estaba acorralado contra una muralla y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Sakura… ya es hora… - avisó la rubia seria.

-Bien – acepto igualmente seria, alejándose y sacando un suspiro de alivio del pelicafe, que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de correr como en esa ocasión.

En la cocina se podía ver a una pelirrosada golpeando algo en la mesa, que por cierto casi se quebraba con la fuerza de los puñetazos.

-Por fin, por fin, después de tanto entrenamiento, por fin… puedo moler las papas – exclamo contenta.

Claro si nos alejamos un poco podemos ver esto claramente, siento no haberme alejado desde el principio.

-Perdí – susurro Hinata un poco asustada.

- Lo siento Hina-chan vas a tener que dormir con la vieja hoy – dijo Sakura tristemente.

- Me voy a tener que tomar otra pastilla para desmayarme – susurro sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo - se me están acabando, voy a tener que ahorrar – saco un pastilla del frasco y se la tomo luego de dos minutos la oji perla cayó al suelo desmayada.

-Así es como lo hace… - murmuro con entendimiento la oji jade.

- Se desmayo… bueno siempre habrá un mañana - contesto la dueña de casa.

-_O sea que además de pedofila es bisexual – _pensó asustada y un "poco" traumada la pelirosa.

Luego de algunas horas ya entrada la noche y Hinata despierta, ajustaron los últim,os detalles del plan maléfico.

-¿Tienen todo? – pregunto la morena, las demás asintieron – Bien a las tres de la mañana nos encontraremos para comenzar con el plan.

-¡Bien! – dijeron todas en conjunto, preparándose para algo que no olvidarían ni en el último día de sus vidas.

Se fueron a sus "cómodas camas" a dormir.

**Alas tres de la mañana… **

Las chicas se levantaron sigilosamente y se dirigieron a la cama de Neji, entre sus manos distintos artículos, desvistieron a Neji y le pusieron un vestido rojo pasión straples, pegado y muy corto, pero más que nada fue algo lo que llamo la atención de una de las mujeres.

- ¿Neji se depila? –Pregunto Temari dudosa.

- Ignóralo, solo piensa que nos ahorro trabajo – le aconsejo Matsuri.

- Ino encárgate del maquillaje – pidió Tenten – Sakura tu píntale las uñas, Temari tu peinalo, Hinata ponle los aretes falsos y el collar – Dirigía Tenten. Al momento que terminaron la morena se dirigió a su cama y saco algo de debajo de esta, para luego volver con sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué trajiste esos repollos?- pregunto Sakura.

-Ya lo verán - contesto la interrogada moviéndose lentamente hacía la cama del "atacado" y tapo la vista de sus compañeras, al salir se quedaron quietas observando lo que se encontraba en el panorama, dos segundos después todas trataban de aguantar la risa que causaba la imagen, claro está que Hinata no reía, digamos que estaba más trastornada que divertida…. Es que…

- Esto me supera – Comento Ino – Es como ver a Naruto sin comer ramen – mencionó imaginando – cuando eso pase va a ser el Apocalipsis ¿Qué, por que me miran así? – pregunto intrigada.

-Mm… - gruño un poco Naruto, mientras se revolvía en la cama – Ramen –murmuro sentándose en la cama.

- Acuéstense, rápido – dijo alarmada la rubia de cuatro coletas, dicho esto todas corrieron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron a sus camas, para fingir que dormían.

- ¿Quién hablo de ramen…?- pregunto somnoliento el rubio, miró hacía los lados para detenerse en uno de ellos -¿Hinata-chan, cambiaste de cama con Neji? – pregunto dándose cuenta que a su lado ya no estaba Neji, sino que en su lugar estaba Hinata con un vestido muy corto, rojo y pegado.

Naruto se paro y caminó hacía la cama de "Hinata", sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Hinata-chan porque te pusiste ese vestido para dormir? ¿No crees que sería mejor que te lo pusieras en la mañana? – pregunto aun adormilado.

- Hmm…- gruño "Hinata" al ser molestada en su sueño.

-¿Hinata-chan? – dijo mientras le tocaba la pierna para ver si es que se despertaba.

-¿Qué…quieres? – pregunto "la" aun durmiente.

- Wow tu voz esta más… em no se… como, más femenina de lo normal – dio impresionado el rubio – deberías hablar más seguido tienes un linda voz – en eso el da un suspiro – sabes aunque no hables mucho y te desmayes cuando lo haces, de lo poco que te conozco, eres una gran persona y te encuentro muy tierna - dijo suavemente.

-_Hinata va a estar desmayada por semanas con eso –_pensaron las chicas en sus camas mirando silenciosamente la cama de Hinata y vieron como vapor salia de la cama de la peliazul.

-Cállate… quiero dormir – susurro pero como Naruto es sordo no escucho.

-¡Eh! Hinata –chan no tienes frío – pregunto al verla destapada, por lo qe puso una mano en su pierna para verificar la temperatura - oye tienes las piernas muy suaves, pero estas un poco helada – comento mientras intentaba darle calor, pero en ese momento "Hinata" se sentó en su cama mirando extrañadamente a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué tu mano está en mi pierna? – pregunto duramente.

- Por que estabas muy helada Hinata-chan – dijo el simplemente quitando la mano de sus piernas.

-¿Hinata? – pregunto la supuesta Hinata – Naruto abre los ojos soy Neji – dijo frívolo.

- Si se que Neji tiene complejos Hinata-chan, pero no creo que se vestiría con un vestido así con todos presentes, lo creo si es que estuviera solo.

-No ves que soy un hombre – dijo "Hinata".

-Hinata-chan no sabía que tenías complejos igual que Neji, supongo que es de familia… - dedujo el chico pensativo.

**Continuará… **


	17. La locura asecha

**capitulo 16:**

-Hinata - chan no sabia que tenìas complejos como Neji supongo que es de familia...- dedujo.

**cap 17:**

Luego de esto se escucharon risas ahogadas provenientes de dos camas, se dieron vuelta para ver de donde provenian las risas y vieron como de algunas camassalian pies para patear las camas de donde salian los ruidos, claramente sin lograrlo, hata que hartas, se dieron por vencidas y comenzaron a reirse fuertemente.

Asì los dos jovanes pudieron ver quienes eran las que estaban siendo pateadas para que pararan de reir y estas eran Sakura y Tenten.

-No puedo creer que lw dijeras eso - reia Tenten.

-¡O sea eres un idiota confundiste a Neji con Hinata! - grito Sakura

-No tan fuerte que van a despertar a los demàs - dijo entre risas Temary, pero ya era demaciado tarde muchos se habian despertado por el grito.

-¿A quien se le ocurrio gritar a esta hora, no ven que la gente normal quiere dormir depuès de un dìa en este basurero - gruñia Kiba.

-¡Upps! - exclamo Sakura aun riendo.

-¡¿De que tanto se rien? - pregunto gruñendo Sasuke.

- ¡De Neji travesti y Naruto gay! - chillo Matsury llorando de la risa.

- Desde elprincipio supe que asì terminarian - comentò Sai sonrriendo.

- Espera Naruto ¿quien es tu verdadera pareja Neji o Sasuke ? estoy un poco confunido - dijo Kiba.

- ¡Que! - grito Naruto - ¡Yo no soy gay soy muy varonil y macho - chillò - _Quizas por eso no le gusto el beso, si seguramente es por eso -_ pensaba Sakura ignorando los gritos de Sasuke y Neji diciendo que no eran gay's ni travestis y que nunca lo serian. La pelirosa comienza a mirar sus alrrededores hasta que se encontro con las palidas caras de Konan y Karin que temblaban imaginando quizas que cosas, mientras murmuraban "lesobo la pierna, le sobo la pierna".

Pero luego de gritos, chillidos y traumas, apareciò el ser màs temido del lugar... Tamako se encontraba en la puerta del granero conuna mascarilla de palta en la cara y obviamente enfadada por haber perturbado con sus gritos su sueño de belleza nocturno.

- el que no se acueste y se calle ahora tandra que irse a dormir con migo - amenazo la mujer y derrepente en un parpadeo todos estaban en sus camas fingiendo que dormian - bien - dijo contenta y a la vez decepcionada por su ràpidez al escapar. Al irse la dueña de la granja todos suspiraron aliviados y decidieron dormirse enseguida por si esa "cosa" regresaba.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente... **

Por fin amanecia, el enorme sol se hacia presente y los bellos pajaros que se encontraban cerca del granero estaban tranquilos, hasta que algo interrumpiò la paz, se escucho un escopetazo, Esto alerto a los habitantes del granero, que salieron de su grandioso hogar, solo pra ver a Tamako con una escopeta en la mano y una paloma muerta en la mano.

-Pobre paloma ¿porque la mato? - preguntò Matsuri.

- Agradescanme, estoy cazando su almuerzo - les dijo mientras le tiraa la paloma a Kakashi, que estaba sentado en una banca con una fuente grande llena de agua y una botella de cloro en la otra mano.

-¿Mato unas palomas para nuestro almuerzo? Vieja loca - dijo Gaara.

- Oigan , sean a gradecidos nos dimos el trabajo de hacerlo nosotros - dijo Kakashi mientras hechaba un chorro de cloro a la vacija con agua, los jovenes vieron como su profesor hundia las palomas muertas en el agua con cloro y con asco observaron como muchos bichos semi-vivos de distintos tamaños flotaban en el agua intentando sobrevivir a los efectos del cloro -¡Oh! es temporada de garrapatas, voy a tener que hecharle menos agua y màs cloro. - comento mientras hachaba màs cloro en el agua.

- ¿Como puede hacer eso? - dijo Shino observando a los bichos ue luchaban por sobreviviren el agua con cloro - ¡No! - fue su grito desgarrador antes de desmayarse.

- Eso no lo vi venir - dijo Kiba para que luego todos asintieron.

- Volviendo al tema, yo no voy a comer eso - expuso Karin con una mueca de asco.

- Nadie lo harà-dijo Sakura - y primera ves que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

- No volverà a pasar - dijo Karin - no quiero tener cosas en comùn con perdedoras como tu.

-¡Que dijiste cuatro ojos!- chillò Sakura.

- Calmense, ademas como van a renuniar a la comida que con tanto esfuerzo les preparare - dijo dramàticamente Kakashi - siendo que es una cena de despedida - finalizoo y todos lo miraron con ojos brillantes.

- Nos vamos de aquì, por eso vamos a tener una cena de despedida, por eso ¡No! - dijo Temary esperanzada.

- No ustedes se quedan aquì, yo me voy de vacaciones a Hawai, con todo el dinero que les robe... digo ahorre del dinero que me pagaron para cuidarlos.. robar, ahorar rima- comento contento.

- Maldito lagarto rastrero - murmuro Naruto.

-_Asì que por que el se queria ir de vacaciones y quedarce con todo el dinero que vinimos a esta basaura monumental llamada "granja"- _pensaron todos asta que una duda apareciò en una de ellos.

- ¿Pero como se irà de aquì si las alidas estan bloqueadas, por que un idiota rompiò una cañeria? - preguntò Sakura, mientras que Sasuke silvaba tranquilamente atras.

- No se preocupen por eso mis queridos alumnos, me llevarà un helicoptero privado contratado por el colegio - comento contento, dejando a todos sus alumnos callados y con ganas de suicidarse.

-¿Por què no nos sacan de aquì de esa misma manera?- pregunto Tenten siendo apoyada por sus compañeros.

- Estan locos ¿Tienen idea de lo que costaria sacarlos a todos de aquì? - contestò Kakashi.

-¿Pero quièn nos cuidarà si usted se va? - consultò Ino.

- No se deben preocupar de nada, mandaran a un suplente - les adelanto el peliplateado.

-¿Y quièn serà? - inquiriò Neji.

- Ya lo veràn, ya lo veràn - repondiò el profesor de una forma un tanto maliciosa, que provoco un escalofrio.

**ya en horas de la tarde...**

Luego de un nutritivo almuerzo donde solo comieron Kakashi, Makoto y ...Chouji, escucharon el sonido de un helicoptero. Todos se reunieron para verlo a punto de aterrizar lo quq provoco una gran nube de polvo y mientras esperaban que se dispersara distinguieron a una estilizada figura bajando del helicoptero.

- Asì que nos va cuidar una mujer y yo que creia que nos iba a cuidar otro tipo raro - comento Kiba siendo apoyado poralgunos, pero cuando se disperso el polvo todos abrieron sus ojos con horror... era un hombre ... lo leyeron bien un hombre que a pesar de tener una apariencia afeminada tenìa un aura que daba miedo y su sola precencia recordaba a una serpiente venenosa a punto de atacar.

- ¡Ah! Orochimaru ya llegaste, ya era hora no sabes como me quiero ir de este infierno y estos niños son tan aburridos y mal criados - comentò Kakashi.

- Buenas tardes Kakashi, ya te puedes marchar, buena suerte - dijo como si sicearà mandando escalofrios por los cuerpos de los jòvenes.

- Bueno, gracias por cuidar a estos demonios por mi - agaradeciò sonrriendo el profesor con la cara cubierta subiendo sus maletas al helicoptero... vino un pequeño silencio y ...

- Por favor saquenos de aquì, no nos deje con el se lo ruego, llevenos con usted - rogaban en conjunto los estudiantes al conductor de esa nave salvadora que podia sacarlos de la tortura a la que estaban sometidos, pero los ruegos solo hicieron que el hombre acelerarà sus movimientos, para hacer partir la maquina y comenzo a marcharse escuchado lo desesperados gritos de los jovenes.

-Adios chicos que esten bien les dirè a sus padres que sus ùltimos dias fueron honorables - se despidiò Kakashi sonrriendo mientras el helicoptero se alejaba. Se quedaron mirando desesperanzados como ùnica manera de escape se iba, lo ùnico que faltaba es que apareciera picachu.

- bueno chicosss- siceo para luego callarce y ver a una rata amarilla llegar diciendo pica pica y en tonces todo podria pasar, Orochimaru atrapo a la rata para mirarla de manera perturbante para luego decir- me llevo esto a la habitaciòn - y con esto se marcho.

- No quiero saber lo que va a hacer con la pobre rata - dijo Shikamaru.

- Oigan alguien sabe donde esta Shino? - pregunto Hinata.

- Dijo algo sobre funeral, para los pobres masacrados en el cloro, y otra cosa sobre que tambièn eran seres vivos y nececitaban un entierro decente.

- No me importa lo que haga ese retardado, ya no agunato màs tiempo aquì, tenemos que escapar ¿quien està con migo? - pregunto levantando los animos.

- ¡Si! - gritaron a coro.

- ¡Entonces construiremos un bote, lo construiremos con cocos!...¡Si! - dijo con una expresiòn un poco perturbada.

- Pero aquì no hay cocos - dijo Sasuke.

- ¡No importa lo haremos de cocos! - grito exaltada.

- Creo que llego a su lìmite... alejense lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos - comando Sakura y todos acataron las ordenes dadas, mientras observaban a Temari se sentaba en el suelo y se mecia de atràs para delante.

- Ignoren a Temari ella ya llego a su lìmite, pero yo tengo un plan infalible - dijo Tenten.

- ¿Y cual es? - pregunto Kiba.

- Ya lo veràn cuando èl salga lo sabran - dijo la castaña.

****

Dos horas despuès...

Orochimaru sale de la casa y se encuentra con odos sus alumnos esperandolo afuera.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto a sus alumnos.

- Le damos las buenas noticias sobre el viaje de Kakashi - sensei - le respondiò una castaña con unos moños en la cabeza.

- ¿ Que ocuriio con su viaje? - consulto el hombre aficionado con las serpientes.

- Su viaje se suspendiò y tubo que volver - le contesto la misma joven, todos al escuchar eso pensaron.

-_Claro, le dirà que Kakashi està aquì y asì el se irà y nos quedaremos solos asì podremos escapar - _pensaron todos, menos cierto rubio que pensaba.

- Cuando podre comer ramen de nuevo, si no lo como pronto me volvere loco -

- Si que pena supongo que me tendre que ir, pero donde se encuentra Kakashi, tengo que decirle algo de marcharme - dijo.

- El està aquì - cantesto la castaña.

- ¿Donde? - pregunto el "hombre" a cargo.

- ¡Aquì! - djo Tenten mostrandole una pelota con un dibujo de la cara de Kakashi muy avansado... para un niño de tres años claro, el solo la mirò al igual que sus compañeros - es èl mire, habla - comento - Si, es cierto yo soy Kakashi y ya puedes irte yo me quedare a cargo de estos renacuajos - dijo Tenten con una voz màs ronca y intentando no abrir los labios para hablar.

- Buen intento pero eso no engañaria a un niño de cinco años - le comento el profesor.

- Kakashi-sensei no se habìa ido hoy de vacaciones, Ja que pena por usted por perder sus vacaciones - dijo Naruto hablandole a la pelota.

- No puedo creer que haya caido con eso - dijo Sakura.

- Que problematico - dijo Shikamaru.

- Cuando yo crei que no podia ser màs estùpido... - murmuro Sasuke.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

F

inalmente subi otro capitulo... 


End file.
